It Was Always You
by percychased
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eye. A story of beginnings and forever, because there's nothing really like that one person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Oliver/Katie.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello. This is my first multi-chap fic, so reviews are everything here, I'd absolutely love you if you reviewed :***

**I have quite a few chapters already stockpiled up, and I'm working on more momentarily. By the way, if anyone is/knows a beta reader, I need one... just PM me. Thanks :)**

**I already know what direction this story is going in, it'll be a fluffy-moments thing. KB/OW is honestly my favorite to write about. This isn't really a chapter, it's more like a prologue. Nevertheless, enjoy! And don't forget to review ;) **

* * *

_Gryffindor won._

_We cup._

No matter how hard he tried (and he wasn't trying very hard), Oliver couldn't get that stupid idiotic grin off of his face. After the twins promised one of the craziest Gryffindor common room parties (he couldn't say 'You have Quidditch tommorrow, so he just said whatever) and the team had stopped their excessive cheering, voices hoarse and faces sore from the smiles plastered upon there faces, Oliver skipped – yes, skipped – to the changing room, the Quidditch cup still tucked away neatly underneath his arm.

Winning made everything worth it – the seven days a week, three hours a night practise, repeatedly losing his voice from yelling at the bloody twins, hours upon hours sitting shut up in his dormitory, poking and prodding a wooden board coming up with new plays. He was elated, finishing Hogwarts on such a wonderful note. He sighed contently, and took off his Keepers' gloves.

"Oliver?" he recognized that voice. Katie? But she never called him anything but his last name. He pivoted around to see that it was indeed Katie, her broomstick in her hand and hair sopping wet.

_Her deep blue eyes were twinkling as she beamed up at him. He could really get lost in those-_

"Oliver?" she asked again, breaking him out of his reverie with a jolt.

"Yeah?" he asked, cursing himself internally. _She's your goddamn Chaser. You really can't see her like that._

"Great job. I know how hard it must be – so much pressure. But you made Quidditch this year pretty damn awesome, even if my legs are incredibly sore – and by the way, good luck with Puddlemere. Best Keeper ever," she finished, and kissed him on the cheek before exiting the changing rooms, leaving him extremely confused and dazed- still smiling, though.

Packing up his Quidditch gear- for the last time ever at Hogwarts, he thought with a heavy feeling in his stomach – he strided up to the Gryffindor common room, a certain spring in his step that wasn't there before.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

Even she was in the Quidditch spirit – "House cup," he replied, and the portrait hole was revealed.

To say the common room was loud was an understatement – it was deafening, and Oliver wormed his way through people very quickly, his head down- he needed to put his Quidditch stuff away first. Shoving his Quidditch bag neatly underneath his bed, and running his fingers through his hair, he descended down the stairs rather reluctantly. Any party that the twins threw was bound to be – ah, for lack of a better word, crazy – until McGonagall came marching into the common room at four in the morning and giving detention to anyone who was still up. Usually the Weasley twins (surprise, surprise) and various couples snogging in an armchair, limbs intertwined.

He knew the Firewhiskey had already started to go around, because Alicia was giggling much more than normal, and he saw Angelina and Fred sneak up to the boys' dormitories – _what the hell? _

The only person who looked relatively sober was Katie, and she was sitting on the couch near the fireplace, watching the scene around her with wary eyes. Before he could talk himself out of it, he went and sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi," she said carefully.

"Not drinking?" he asked.

"You always seem to forget I'm only fifteen… and anyways, I hate hangovers."

"Doesn't everybody?" he replied, which made her laugh.

"You aren't drinking?" she questioned him back.

"Er," Truth was, he got really stupid when he was drunk, but he wasn't going to tell her that- "I have an Arithmancy thing due tommorrow." Partly true, at least.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The awkward silence continued – neither wanted to get up, because of the fact there was still drunken students stumbling around. Oliver coughed awkwardly.

"You look –er, nice,"he said, all of a sudden, breaking the silence. _Bloody idiot, _he thought to himself. _You're creeping her out._

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Did Oliver Wood just compliment me?"

She obviously enjoyed watching him squirm, because that's exactly what he did. He bit back a lot of replies, but settled on, "I guess."

Katie grinned at him. "Thanks, then. Er- have you seen where Angelina went?"

Oliver glanced at her serious expression, and tried to disguise his laugh as a cough, but failed miserably. She eyed him inquisitively.

Biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh again, he answered, "They – her and Fred -went up to the dorms, totally wasted, by the way. I think they're, ah, busy."

Her face twisted into a mask of disgust. "Ew."

He chuckled again. "What did you expect? You wouldn't believe how many times I caught them snogging in the changerooms after practice."

Katie couldn't help but giggle. "Really?"

"Yeah. Makes for a very awkward situation, believe me."

Another long silence came between them, and eventually Oliver stood up. "Nice talking to you, Katie." And jogged up the dormitory stairs, leaving Katie and her thoughts alone. She thought it was quite weird that Oliver had talked to her about something other than Quidditch plays – he even called her Katie instead of the usual '_Bell!_'. Healso complimented her, oddly. She had never actually had a civil conversation with the Quidditch captain off of the pitch, and it was rather nice, she thought.

Plus, she did admit to herself, his Scottish accent was undeniably cute.

**A/N: Sorry to bother, but review review review! I'm not sure about continuing this story yet... but let me know! Thanks :)**


	2. Meeting In Diagon Alley

**A/N: Special shout-out to harrypotterforeverx for being my one and only reviewer. *beams proudly* **

**Anyways, I have this update schedule going- Update once on Thursday, and once on Sunday. So twice a week, basically. It might be a bit harder in a few weeks when we start exams, but I promise you I will update at least once a week if I can muster it.**

**I decided to post this chapter a little early, because I already have quite a few chapters finished and waiting to be posted. So enjoy!**

**I forgot to post a disclaimer last chapter: Lol nope not J.K.R. sadly, I wish. **

**R&R please!**

* * *

"Mom, really. I'm seventeen. Of legal age. I can find my way around Diagon Alley."

"Alright, Katie. Meet me at Fortescue's when you're done."

"Deal." Even though her mothers' over-protective manner was slightly embarrasing, she loved it. It honestly made her feel quite safe and secure.

Making her way over to the North side of Diagon alley, she noticed a gleaming Nimbus 2002 was in the glass display window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the price, but she admired it nonetheless. _Not a single twig out of place, _she thought to herself. _I think I'd have to work for fifteen years to afford __**that. **_

"Katie?" asked a deep voice with a Scottish accent, and she pivoted around, heart beating a little quicker than normal. Honestly, though, she though to herself, what was with that Scottish accent?

"Oliver!"she exclaimed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheepishly, she took a step back and blushed.

"I thought your face rung a bell," he winked, and Katie rolled her eyes at the cheesy pun. Wait – he winked?

"What's Puddlemere's Best Keeper doing here?" asked Katie, not at all surprised to see him standing in front of the Quidditch display. _With all the Quidditch he plays, wouldn't he become sick of it all?_

"Read Witch Weekly, are you?" he chuckled. "I had a day off, and I thought I'd spend it here… What about you?"

"You know, picking up school stuff. Admiring the new Nimbus," she added on dolefully.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "It's nice, isn't it? Not bad, but it still has that Nimbus tail-drag that gets acquired after a few years. My new Firebolt's been doing me favours though, absolutely amazing that thing is…"

"Firebolt?" Now it was Katie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"It comes with the team,"he replied. "How's Gryffindor's new Keeper doing? Heard you guys had a pretty good season."

"Yeah, we won the cup, because Ginny Weasley's a bloody brilliant seeker. Angie wasn't really as sane as she usually was, because Fred, George, and Harry got themselves kicked off the team by Umbridge."

"_Bloody hell, _Kates." She smirked when he used her nickname, but he continued. "What'd they do to get kicked off? Heard of Umbridge in the Prophet, some kind of nasty toad Alicia called her."

"Malfoy – that stupid little blonde Slytherin git- started insulted Harry _and _the twins' parents, so Harry and George attacked him,you know, Muggle-style. Fred didn't do anything- he was kicked off for being George's twin."

"That's not a reason to kick someone off a Quidditch team. Yes, take points away and give detentions, but kicking them off is-"

"Extreme." Katie finished. "I know. Angie had a fit."

"The Quidditch Nazi would have too."

Katie gave him an entertained look. "Did you just refer to yourself as _The Quidditch Nazi_?"

"After four years of being called that by Fred and George, it kind of sticks."

She chuckled again, her face lighting up.

"I kind of have to go, press conference," he told her almost wistfully, as if he didn't want to go. "We should catch up sometime, perhaps in Hogsmeade or something."

_Would that technically be called a date? _"Yeah, that'd be great. Just owl me." She agreed.

"Will do," and with another wink, he disappeared into the crowd.

Katie kept making her way down Diagon Alley – picking up some owl treats, replenishing her supplies at the apocethary, picking up a new set of brass scales _because Alicia broke the last pair. _It was only when she was a few shops away from Florean Fortescue's when Angie ran into her, engulfing her in a large hug.

"Nice to see you too, Angie."

"It's always nice to see me," replied Angelina with a giggle.

"Sure, sure," Katie agreed quickly. "Hey, did you see Wood here too?"

"Wood as in Oliver Wood?"

"That's the one." Katie confirmed

"Um, no. Why? Did you?"

"Yep," she said, popping the _p. _"At Quality Quidditch supplies. Ran into him. He told me that he'd like to get together some time- _no, Angelina, not that way,_" Katie finished, giving her friend an apprehensive look, "like to catch up on stuff."

"So a date," Angelina replied, eyebrows raised.

"No," said Katie irritably, "not a date. Honestly, Angie, you're almost as bad as Alicia."

"You _did _use to fancy him, Katie, don't pretend you aren't pleased about this."

"_Angelina, _I don't even know if it's going to happen. He just said, and I quote, '_We should catch up sometime, perhaps in Hogsmeade or something. _See? No definate time."

"Alright, Katie," she replied, stifling giggles. "Owl me, sometime? Healer training sucks, but you have no idea how incredibly lonely I am living by myself."

"Sure. I have to go meet my mother at Fortescue's. See you later, Angie." And with that, Katie left, regretting that she ever told Angie she fancied Oliver in her fourth year. And over two years later he what- asked her out? No, it wasn't a date. It was two friends getting together to catch up, because after Oliver graduated, they had lost touch. It was that and nothing else, she told herself. But even she couldn't even deny to her stubborn self that he had that super-hot Quidditch player body. She tried to abandon her Oliver-thoughts as she met her mother at the ice-cream parlour, mumbling responses and not really listening to her mothers' 'Where-have-you-been-why-are-you-late' rants.

Was it a date? Part of her- well most of her, really, was hoping it was. _Just have to wait and see, _she told herself.


	3. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Updating on schedule! It's a miracle... So I had a major writer's block halfway through this chapter, but I got over it.**

**Reviews are almost as good as walks on the beach during sunsets. I love them. Oh yes, special thank-you to flyintherightdirecton and all of you folks who favorited/followed. Love you guys :)**

**Oh, yes, it's next Hogsmeade weekend that Katie gets cursed. Next chapter.**

**After the next few chapters the story will go a little a faster**

**Anywho, enjoy! R&R! **

* * *

It was a bright late September morning, slightly breezy but still warm enough that one wouldn't have to wear a jumper. Katie was just tying her long, straight hair into a ponytail when a fuzzy grey owl- definitely not her own- came whooshing in through the window, dropping a small roll of parchment on Katie's bed and flying straight back out. _Weird, don't owls usually deliver post at breakfast?_ She unraveled the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Katie,_

_Remember when I told you we should get together sometime in Hogsmeade… well, I was hoping you were free today._

_Is The Three Broomsticks at four good?_

_-Oliver_

Katie jotted down a response.

_Oliver, _

_Four's great. See you there._

_Katie_

Her owl Gwenog (yes, named after the Quidditch player Gwenog Jones) pecked her lovingly twice before taking the letter in her beak and flying through the open dormitory window. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and as usual, Katie didn't have anyone to go with. She usually didn't take that to her head – sometimes a girl has to have alone time, right? – but it was also quite depressing because of the fact that a third-year Hufflepuff could get more dates than her.

_Silly insecurities. Anyways, you're meeting Oliver. That counts as someone, _her conscience told her.

_Yeah, but that's at four, _the other part of her brain shot back. _You will be leaving at ten. That's six whole hours._

"Shut up!" she snapped in frustration, silencing her internal battle. Shaking her head in annoyance, she peeled off her Gryffindor pajamas and put on her usual Hogsmeade outfit- jeans and a knit jumper. Not bothering with makeup (seeing as she didn't have any) she pulled her hair in a high ponytail and wrapped her gold and red Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

It was breathtaking, the scenery. Katie heard the gravel crunching beneath her feet, and the light autumn breeze ruffling her hair. She played absentmindedly with her Gryffindor scarf, and triple-counted her money – she had exactly sixteen galleons and eight sickles.

Honeydukes was buzzing with students, and Katie decided to stop there first. Chocolate, ah. If she wasn't a Quidditch player, and trying to watch her figure at that, she'd be eating all the chocolate she could. Instead, she settled on some Peppermint Patties – those were equally delicious and just as filling.

She strolled around the very-familiar Zonkos Joke Shop, before getting herself a to-go cup of peppermint tea (if you couldn't tell, she loved peppermint), because sitting alone in the tea shop, which was an abundance of pink, was oddly depressing.

Dodging intertwined couples on the way out, Katie breathed in the fresh autumn air and took a seat on the bench. Even though she always went alone, she really did love Hogsmeade. The only wizarding village in all of Britain was bound to be good – somewhere where you didn't have to hide, or cast protective spells, or worry about Muggles. No secrecy, and Katie hated secrets.

When four o'clock came, she nervously shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and made her way to the Three Broomsticks. _Her date- er, get-together with Oliver._

"Bell, over here!" An familiar Scottish accent called. _Why, _she asked herself, _do I love that accent so much?_

She made her way over across the pub and met none other than a grinning Oliver Wood. He wore a Quidditch t-shirt that outlined all of the muscles in his stomach, clinging perfectly, _oh my god, he has abs…six pack, no less…_

Hoping that he didn't catch her staring, she peeled her eyes away from his perfectly-toned figure.

"Wood. Where did you want to sit?"

He nodded toward a wooden booth, made for two, in the far corner of the room, quite secluded. Katie took a seat and Oliver slided onto the bench across from her. He already had two Butterbeers in his hand.

Katie gave him an apprehensive look. "I could've paid for my own."

He shrugged. "I thought it was a nice gesture."

"Thanks, then. How's Quidditch going?"

"Not bad. We crushed the Cannons, _wonderful _plays, great way to start off the season – we won 320-10…" He launched into a typical Oliver-Wood-rant about the game, describing every moment in detail while Katie smiled slightly and nodded at the right places.

After he was finished his long winded detailing of the game, he looked up at Katie. "And? How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. McGonagall really loads the homework on you N.E.W.T. year. On a happier note, I made the Quidditch team. Potter's captain."

"No surprise, with your superb Chaser skills no one expected less," he replied, giving her a knowing look. _Was that supposed to be a compliment? _

She blushed, despite herself.

xOxOxOxO

_Git, _Oliver thought. _You've already made her bored as hell and all you've talked about is Quidditch for the last ten minutes. _

He interrupted himself in the middle of a detailed explanation of the Wronski Fient and asked how she was doing. _Back on track. _Sometimes he could really get carried away, talking about Quidditch.

_She had always been good looking, _he noticed while she answered his question, _but now she's… what? Stunning… yeah. Yeah, she looked pretty amazing. Wait- what? What was he thinking? Getting off track, Wood, _he thought wryly and shook himself out of his reverie.

"… Quidditch team. Potter's captain."

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "No surprise, with your superb Chaser skills no one expected less," and looked at her knowingly.

He internally smacked himself. Did he just accidentally flirt with her? _You're a twenty year old international Quidditch sensation. You could get any girl you want. So why are you all of a sudden fancying Katie?_

She blushed, to her credit. He decided to try and stabilize the conversation.

"Potter's captain… how's he doing? Anyone decent on the team?"

"Two Weasleys… Ron and Ginny. Me and Demelza work well with her. Ron… well… he isn't Oliver Wood standards." _Oliver Wood standards? I'm that good, huh?_

"Well between you and Potter – if he's a good captain, I bloody hope so – Gryffindor'll win." He sounded completely confident, as if the only thing that would stop them winning was Potter being a bad captain.

xOxOxOxO

Between the Quidditch talk, N.E.W.T. year expectations, and just small talk in general, the time seemed to float away, until it was almost six thirty and Katie realized she was missing supper.

"Hey, Oliver? It was lovely spending time with you here today, but I seriously need to go. I'm missing supper, Leanne's probably wondering…"

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll owl you sometime, Kates," _There it was again. That nickname._Katie absolutely loved it when he called her that, but obviously she wasn't going to say that out loud. "Stay safe, though. See you." And with that he disapparated, and Katie jogging towards the castle – supper only lasted until supper.

Her mind was on that get-togeth- _bloody hell, she was just going to call it a date. _Her mind was on the date with Oliver… why did she blush so much around him? Katie Bell was infamous for not blushing. _Ever._ What in the name of Merlin did he do to her?

_Maybe, _her logical side of her brain told her, _You fancy him, you prat._


	4. Imperio

**A/N: This is the chapter Katie gets cursed… not very long, but I promise you that I'll make the next one especially nice n' fluffy for you guys. Reviews are everything! x**

**I decided to post this one early - next chapter is in editing stages and should be up Thursday night or Friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was cold, very cold, on the second Hogsmeade weekend. And Katie Bell had wrapped herself up warmly in knitted scarves and jumpers, her favorite, slightly-worn-out pair of Muggle mittens she had bought on an ill-fated trip into Muggle London. Her and Leanne were huddled over warm Butterbeers, chatting lightly and laughing at a friends' impression of Snape. Katie, after drinking one too many Butterbeers', had ducked into the lavitory, when she heard a cool voice, not one that she knew very well, whisper, barely understandable – _imperio._

A light blue gas shot from the tip of the wand, and she felt uncomfortable, a weird sensation like nothing she had ever experienced before, almost as if someone elses' soul was battling for control inside of her.

A drawling voice, one that she now clearly recognized, spoke inside of her.

_'Deliver it to Dumbledore.'_

* * *

"Good game, Wood."

"Better than all of the Cannons combined. Great job, Wood."

"Best Keeper Puddlemere's ever had!"

"Nice save, really threw Jones off."

Yeah, he appreciated the compliments, sometimes even basked in the glory of being showered with them (okay, that was a little cliche) but he felt like something was off today. He couldn't put his nose to it- just that feeling when you _know _somehow that something terrible happened. This was one of those feelings, and this time Oliver couldn't shake himself out if it. He wasn't in his usual after game euphoria today.

After taking the post-game shower, he apparated back to his flat with a large crack and made himself a cup of tea. However lame (don't forget girly) it sounded, Oliver really did love tea.

A whooshing noise coming from the fireplace made himself spill his scathing hot tea down his shirt, sputtering and swearing loudly.

The familiar face of Fred (or was it George - one of them) Weasley was standing in his fireplace, and snickered when he saw the tea down Oliver's shirt.

"Tea time, is it, darling?" the twin asked, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"_It was," _snapped Oliver, not in the best mood. "Not to be rude or anything, but _why the hell did you just floo here?_"

"Considering she's your mate and all, Ange told me to come over here and _tell _you, because _apparently _writing to you would take _too long," _no one could miss the sarcasm dripping from Fred (or George's) statement, "Katie's in St. Mungo's. Cursed necklace meant to kill Dumbledore. Imperio curse, they reckon, she touched it through a hole in her glove."

_Bloody hell._ There were tons of profane words he would like to use at the moment, but deciding they wouldn't do much help, he gulped and asked, "Is she alright?"

Oliver saw Fred- _whatever, it was Fred- _tense up. "Er- that's the problem mate. She's slipping in and out of a coma, but she hasn't woken up yet… they think she'll eventully recover, but it could take up to three months to get out of the coma and even then, she'll have to sit in the hospital and recover."

"I want to go see her."

* * *

"Looking for someone, dear?" the bored, monotone voice of the Medi-Witch at the reception desk asked.

"Katie Bell, where is-"

"This floor. Artefacts Injuries. Room 119, to your left."

Almost jogging, he found her room, and found it startling empty except for her. He sucked in a breath. He recognized an alarm in the top corner of the room - a square, black alarm that would go off in case of an emergency, alerting the healers. Noticing the alarm made him think more and more about an emergency, but he desperately shoved those thoughts to the farthest corner of his mind.

Her face was as white as a sheet, so incredibly pale. Her blonde hair was cascaded on the pillow, not as shiny and thick as usual, but thin and dull. She was warmly tucked in underneath woolen hospital blankets, but other than the paleness and hair she looked like a sleeping, peaceful Katie Bell. Potions bottles upon potion bottles were lined up at her bedside, all with 'Warning! Medi-Witch only!' on the side, and a bundle of gifts was at the foot of her bed. Oliver sat down in the hard, straight-backed chair next to Katie and pressed his warm hand to her shockingly cold cheek.

_Why was he here? _He asked himself, brow furrowed. _Prat, she got hurt. You're her friend. _Yes, but would he be subconsciously thinking about holding a bedside vigil until she woke up, if she was just a friend? Would he do that for Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George?_ Probably not._

He knew he cared for her a great deal- that was obvious. But lately, he would even doze off during Quidditch practices – _bloody Quidditch, it being the bane of Oliver's exisitance- _thinking about Katie. Did he do that with Angelina and Alicia? No. Fred and George? No, they belonged in the 'nightmares' category. _Would he be having an internal argument about anybody else? _Well, no. His feelings for her were jumbled and confused- _did he, or didn't he, fancy her? _

He pushed that other thought to the back of his mind- for now, anyways. All that mattered right now was her well-being. Not his silly internal battles.

His hand was still on her cheek when he spoke.

_'Wake up for me, Katie.'_

It could have been immediately- or hours later- but her eyelids fluttered, and two ocean-blue eyes, dotted with a touch of green, were staring up at him, confused.

_'Oliver?'_

**A/N: Eheh. Personally, I liked this one. Kind of lame, cliche ending, but I had to do it. I wrote it all in one go. Anywho, next chapter is Katie's graduation… and a special surprise. R&R!**


	5. Dancing with the Quidditch Prat

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I've been quite busy, studying for tests and exams and blah blah blah, you don't need to hear my excuses... suffice to say, I got the chapter done. Even if it's a little overdue.**

**I got this whole story planned out, chapter by chapter, and I know the direction this story is going in. There's going to be approximately fifteen chapters in all, I might take a week or two to update but I will update, I just take so long because I'm my own beta reader and I read over my work a gazillion times.**

**Disclaimer: Guys, if it were me who is J.K. Rowling, I think I'd brag by now.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and in fact, waited upon. :) Enjoy!**

**Note: Edited and updated 2.4.13**

Bliss. Complete bliss. She finished her year top of her class, accepted immediately for a secretarial position for Montrose Magpies (just the usual scouting reserves with the others, filing injury papers). But a sad sense came onto her- Hogwarts, her home for seven years- would she ever actually see the castle again? This was her _home, _and soon she would be out in the real Wizarding World, working jobs, paying bills, buying household items like an everyday person, not a child anymore.

Katie wasn't sure if she was ready for all of that responsibility – being a grown up. She had waited for this moment, graduating Hogwarts, but the more excited she was, the more she dreaded it. The Halloween feasts, the Quidditch games, the Christmas spirit… for Godric's sake, she might even miss Madame Pomfrey. _One thing I won't miss, _Katie thought bitterly, _is Hogsmeade visits._ After spending six months cooped up in a ward at St Mungo's, she was all for never visiting another hospital ever again – just because of that October Hogsmeade visit.

She had one exception- that early September visit where she met up with Oliver. The exact Oliver who visited her twice a week in St. Mungo's (why he did that, Katie had no idea) and was there when she woke up. She wasn't going to say she dreaded him coming- bloody hell, she really enjoyed it. She loved her mother, honestly, but sometimes she was a little over-protective, hovering over her daughter at St. Mungo's until a healer would order her away for some more testing. That's why she liked him coming to the hospital to visit her, he wouldn't ask _how are you doing _or _how do you feel _or any other annoying question Katie answered a million times. They would just sit there and talk about trivial things, as if she weren't in the predicament in the first place.

Quite annoyed at herself for getting lost in her own thoughts, she brushed her hair out of her face and wriggled her way through the crowd.

After the graduation ceremony, which McGonagall would call up the graduate's name, do a funny bit of magic with her wand, and then sit the person back down, the teachers, students and parents of students had gathered at the reception – held in none other than the Great Hall, of course. The four house colours were draped in silk sheets along the wall, and two house tables pushed to the sides were filled with the most delicious wizarding treats Katie had ever tasted- better than any of the other school feasts, combined.

Since her mother went to catch up with an old classmate of her own, Katie had said hello and congratulations to a few people, and tested some of the delicious as usual food. It was out of the corner of her eye that Katie had noticed a tall, familiar figure making his way over to her.

"Congrats, Katie," Oliver had said, and before she could react resonably he had pulled her into a quick hug.

"Thanks. Hey, when did you get here?"

"Er- ten minutes ago? Long practice, hurts beyond belief. Aye, I love Quidditch but honestly I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"_Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Nazi, wanted practice to end?"_

He rolled his eyes at Katie's sarcastic comment. "Absurd, right?"

"Totally." She agreed. As she was about to start another topic of conversation with him, she recognized the slow music starting to play –_the dance was starting. _She hated dances, really, even though she was a decent dancer.

He raised his eyebrows, but held out a large hand to Katie. "Care to dance?"

Her cheeks burned bright red. But seeing as she had no other option, she took his hand and he lead her out onto the dance floor, placing his hands on her waist, and hers around his neck.

"Well this isn't bad, is it?"

"No," agreed Katie, "It could have been worse. It could have been someone like Flint."

"So you're glad I saved you from Flint?"

"Yes."

He just gave her a smug, patronizing look and continued to sway to the music. _Honestly, _Katie thought, _For a Quidditch player, he isn't all that bad at dancing. Really._

"I really did miss you, Katie," he admitted sheepishly after a couple minutes of dancing in comfortable silence. "I mean, after I graduated I really didn't have very many friends, and the rest of the reserve team was a bunch of gits... I wished I was back at Hogwarts, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," she agreed quietly. "I never realized that I would be leaving - well, the truth never really sunk in till now, the last time I'll see the Great Hall." she sighed.

* * *

Oliver was enjoying dancing with Katie- he wasn't trying to let himself get carried away, in that sense, although she looked _wonderful _in that dress...

"There's something I need to tell you," he blurted out. He knew he had to tell her, though, before he did something incredibly thick..._  
_

"Tell away."

"I was wondering- well I thought - actually, I know I do- oh, fuck, I'll just spit it out."

Katie looked up at him expectantly, silently wishing for him to finish what he was saying. He didn't swear often, so she was rather quizzical. "Yes..." she egged on, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Oliver screwed up his face in an attempt to concentrate, willing himself to not lose focus and shove her against a wall and snog her senseless. "Everybody knows I suck at confessions and all? I wish this was as natural as Quidditch," Katie stifled a laugh - _the boy related everything to Quidditch - _"but - well, it isn't, as my thick self has come to realize. Uh... well... IlikeyoumorethanQuidditch,"he breathed out, internally kicking himself for sounding like such a girl. He sounded like a stuttering git, and what girl found that attractive?

* * *

_I like you more than Quidditch._

She wasn't expecting that, was she? Secretly, she was hoping he'd say something of the sorts, but she felt extremely doubtful, and scrutinized his face to see if he was lying, although she expected he wasn't - he didn't lie when it came to Quidditch. Boys - of the cute, hot, Scottish Quidditch type - _did not _say that every day to her, however, and she was puzzled, her mind whirring.

Katie didn't say anything for a few seconds, trying to regain the ability to speak. Finally, she got out a meek "Are you sure," that sounded overly weak and un-Katie-like.

"Always have been," he said, with some of that Oliver charm and charisma returning to his (eternally cute) Scottish brogue. "It always has been, always will be you." He said that so casually, as if he'd never been more sure of everything else

Katie wasn't really sure what to think or even what to respond to that. She was still in denial. Him, liking her? A joke, probably. By this point, they'd stopped dancing and stood about a foot away from each other.

"Oliver... Are you thinki-" but her response was interrupted with a sweet, lingering kiss that set Katie's insides on fire - he had his arms around her neck, pulling her closer to him, her hands curled against his chest - and pressed his lips against hers, trying to get her to understand what he was saying, everything that he meant, to come pouring out. When he pulled back to gaze at her inquisitively, she was rather disappointed that such a wonderful moment had to end.

"What do you think?" he asked lightly, taking in her flushed expression.

"I can't believe the stupid Quidditch prat I've fancied since third year actually liked me at all," she replied breathlessly, hardly daring the believe this moment was real and not a figment of her imagination.

**A/N: Eheheh. KBOW fluff. Things will definately start picking up in the story now. Review review review! :)**


	6. Two Chapters, Two Dates: Part One

**A/N: In this, they've been dating for two months. So end of August, this is. This is more of a filler but the next chapter is one of my personal favorites. :) Anywho, review and enjoy! ;D**

**Forewarning: There are a few little swears in this. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K.R, and I haven't put the Imperio curse on her either.**

**(Sorry for the long A/N, but this is necessary): This is kind of a two-part chapter. So the next chapter will concede with this one. Cheers, and review! **

-**9am that morning-****  
**

"Good luck," she had said, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Just before her lips reached his face, he jolted his head at the last moment so she kissed him full on the mouth.

He grinned at her when they pulled out of the embrace, and she couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Meet me in the showers when the game's over," he winked jokingly, and his girlfriend smacked him lightly on the arm before winding her way through the crowds and plopping down in her usual spot. It was one of the days she didn't have work and she wanted to thoroughly enjoy it.

It was the middle of the Quidditch season and Oliver Wood was Puddlemere United's rising star. He had made records in the Quidditch world and was interviewed so often he knew his way in the Witch Weekly offices.

Katie couldn't be more proud of her boyfriend. He was an ace at Quidditch, and she believed wholeheartedly that he deserved this recognition.

As he made his way onto the Quidditch pitch, flying to the rings as a Keeper does, preparing to save every one of the Montrose Magpies shots, Katie let her thoughts wander. What really did bother her about Oliver and Quidditch was those bloody fan girls. They were like band groupies for Quidditch. Chanting his name, never missing a game, trying to stalk him afterwards… Katie knew Oliver liked it as much as she did (which wasn't alot), but nonetheless it still annoyed her. She had refrained from hitting any of them, but if one more 'fan girl' gushed about becoming Mrs. Wood, she would get a good, well deserved smack across the face.

Not like she thought about a Mrs. Wood someday. Well, the thought had crossed the farthest corner of her brain, and the name did sound appealing. Katie Wood. Katie Wood. Katie Wood.  
Ah, actually, she liked that.

"And the Keeper, Oliver Wood!" The announcer declared, and Oliver did a loop-de-loop on his broom which made Katie roll her eyes lovingly and the fan girls break into a fresh set of giggles, much to Katie's annoyance.

"The Magpies' Helmo's off! Traded from Finland, a fine Scandinavian woman she is…" the announcer, one Katie thought was particularly funny, stated cheekily. It almost reminded her of Lee Jordan and the types of comments he would make about Ange that would get Professor McGonagall all riled up. She smiled, half-watching the game and half-reminiscing about her Hogwarts' Quidditch days. Oh, how she missed them.

XOxOxOxO

For Oliver, the game went by quickly. Riita Helmo had scored only twice on him, and Puddlemere had won by a huge margin, leaving Oliver ecstatic as he dodged the fan girls and skipped into the change rooms.

As soon as he slipped out the back door of the change rooms, where he usually met Katie so they could Apparate somewhere together, he was bombarded by a group of girls, some teenaged and others had to be mid-20s. He hastily muttered 'excuse me' as he wove his way through the crowd, trying to find Katie. A familiar, warm hand grabbed seemingly out of nowhere latched onto his and he felt the familiar lurch of Apparation.

"Boy, do those girls ever have it in for you," said a playful voice.

"Thanks, Kates," he murmured, and realized she had Apparated him to her flat, he sunk into the cozy couch, limbs sore but uninjured.

"It's nothing. Tea?"

"Sure."

As Katie got out the kettle and the tea bag, she turned to face Oliver. Her flat was so small that the living room and the kitchen were in the same area- but Katie liked it that way. Small, and easy to get around.

"Here you go." She passed him a steaming cup of tea in a Puddlemere mug, with made him smirk. She sat herself down next to him, bringing her knees to her chest, and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes peacefully.

"Why can't you apparate from the changerooms?" Katie asked suddenly, as the thought dawned upon her.

"Apparation wards," he replied simply. "Or they'd be apparating in."

"Good point."

"Mmm."

xOxOxOxO

**6 hours later**

"I have a surprise," said Oliver cheekily.

"What is it?" replied Katie. As much as she loved surprises, she wasn't very patient, and she would be itching all day trying to figure out what it was.

"You'll see."

"C'mon, can't you tell me now?"

"Nah, that would ruin it. You're just going to have to wait, Kates."

"You know it's going to bother me until I figure out what it is."

"It shall bother you then."

"Oliver!"

"Just wait, Kates."

"Fine," she huffed, pouting. Oliver just chuckled at her expression.

"I'll be back at six. You'll see the surprise then," he finalized, and with that, the familiar crack of Apparation echoed off of the walls of Katie's flat and he was gone, before Katie could say anything else.

_Bloody Oliver, why can't he tell me? What would it be though? He said six, so does that mean dinner somewhere, as in a date? Or something nice... what was it? _The thought at what the stinking surprise was consuming Katie. _Bloody prat knows I'm impatient. _She decided to put that off her mind and take a shower. When in doubt, take a shower. So she peeled her long-sleeved Gryffindor t-shirt (yes, she _still _had that) and her Muggle jeans, the ones she absolutely adored, and climbed in the shower, fiddling with the knobs until the water was hot enough for her liking.

Squirting the shampoo into her palm, and applying it to her hair, Katie was so immersed in singing an old Celestina Warbeck song (a guilty pleasure of hers') that she didn't realized she still had a few lone drops of shampoo on her fingers when she rubbed her eye. A stinging sensation overwhelmed her, and she started cursing quite loudly, in French (thanks to her godmother's habit) and English.

"_Merde! Bloody hell, stupid shampoo!" _Black spots began to block her vision and she hastily cupped her hands and splashed water into her eye. The pain subsided a little bit, but still wasn't completely gone.

Once she had finished her shower and dressed, she examined her eye in the mirror, the one that was still stinging from the bloody shampoo. It was red and twitching, and generally not a very lovely sight. She sighed, rather annoyed. What if it was a date? She'd look like shit, then. Shaking her head, muttering, she made herself another cup of tea and glanced at the clock. 5:30. Oliver would be back from whatever he was doing, and she would finally figure out what the _stupid _surprise was.

Finishing her tea, she decided to clean her flat. Clothes were strewn all around, and dishes were piled mile high. Setting up the dishes with a wave of her wand (why didn't she do this earlier) she picked up the clothes and set them up in the washer. Just as she was adjusting the washer settings, a loud crack wrung her ears, and she felt long arms wrap around her waist. Knowing it was Oliver who had just Apparated into her flat, she pivoted in his arms and gave him a chaste kiss.

"What's the surprise?" she asked again.

"What's with your eye?" he noticed, nodding towards it.

"I got shampoo in it. What's the surprise?"

He chuckled, and offered his hand to her. Katie raised an eyebrow but accepted it, and momentarily she felt the rush of Apparation hit her stomach, more severe than normal. _We must have gone far, _she thought to herself.

It took her a while to adjust to the scene. They were in France, somewhere, she knew that from the excited chatter filling the cobblestone streets, and the cute sidewalk cafes lining them, with French signs hanging from them. The sky was a beautiful orange and purple, the sun setting far off in the horizon.

"France?" she asked, grinning. She had told him a few weeks before her godmother lived in France, and how much she loved it there (but Katie didn't think he'd remember at all, really.)

"Paris, in fact, and Le Meurice at that." he confirmed, grinning winningly.

The corners of her mouth stretched even wider. That must have cost a fortune- Le Meurice, the fanciest restaurant in bloody _Paris. _Damn Quidditch salaries. She didn't even know Oliver _knew _what romance was, but here they were in Paris, her looking like crap (but not really caring) and heading to a fancy restaurant.

"Ready?" he asked. Katie was about to respond until she realized it was a rhetorical question, and just nodded. He took her hand, and led her through the winding, cobblestone, crowded streets of Paris.

* * *

He had turned over and awoken, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. As he registered the sleeping figure next to him, curled up in his bed, everything of the night before was triggered back into his memory, and he smiled lightly.

Katie was peacefully sleeping, sandy hair cascaded across the pillow, wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms of his, and he was just in his boxers. Moaning sleepily, he pulled the girl closer to him, wrapping one arm around her waist as she shifted lightly and opened her eyes.

"Morning, love," he greeted her, with a light kiss to her nose. She smiled tiredly, and her eyes closed again, although the smile didn't disappear from her face.

The date had gone fabulous.

**A/N: Yes, quite suggestive themes. Haha, you probably figured out what they did. Anyways, don't forget to review! **


	7. Two Chapter, Two Dates: Part Two

**A/N: Short, kept to what was needed. I don't want to drown you in fluff. ;)**

**I am not J.K.R. nor will I ever be her or own the Harry Potter franchise.**

* * *

"Valentine's Day," she trailed off. "Seems a bit cliché, don't you think? And with everything that's going on... the Death Eater regime and whatnot... I don't know, Ol. Don't you think we should just stay in? Cook a nice supper, maybe..."

"Always need to look forward to something," he said dolefully. "With Puddlemere withdrawing this season, I've been bored out of my mind. Can we _please _do something?"

Trying to contain a snicker at how childish he sounded when he pleaded with her, she replied, "Fine, but bloody hell, nothing in the Wizarding world. Lets go somewhere Muggle."

"And that's why I love you." he responded earnestly.

"Yeah, that's why," she snickered back playfully. They'd been dating for eight months, officially, but you'd think they'd have dated for years, the way they seemed so at ease with each other. _Another reason, _thought Katie.

"Aren't you bored?" he asked suddenly, inquisitively. "I mean, you can't go to work, I can't play Quidditch... as much as I love spending time with you, Kates, I'm _bored,"_

She just stared at him, unsure what to say.

_"Can't this bloody war end?" _He finished.

"Don't we all wish," she said rather bitterly. What she wanted most was for Harry to resurface, defeat Voldemort, and then they could just go back to having a normal life. "Although," she added coolly, "It's not like we know what life is without war."

"I wish I did," said Oliver, defeated-looking. "I feel like I have no purpose, you know? Like it's Harry and Ron and Hermione and everybody else out there, and what am I doing? Complaining about not playing Quidditch?" He shook his head roughly, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"I'm doing the same exact thing you are," she huffed rather haughtily, and leaned her head back on the couch she was sitting on, Oliver on the opposite end.

He didn't reply to her last statement; comfortable silence washed over them, leaving them both deep into their own thoughts for quite a while, occasionally sipping from a cup of tea subconsciously.

Katie was jolted out of her thoughts by Oliver saying something to her; she wasn't able to hear him clearly. "Come again?"

"I said, let's stop moping around. I know a great place in Glasgow no, Katie, don't give me that look," he replied sharply, seeing her skepticism. "I meant, a Muggle place in Glasgow. You-Know-Who's regime hasn't hit there yet... funnily enough, considering Hogwarts is in Scotland."

Katie frowned. "Are you sure, Ol? We could do something here-"

"No, no. It's _boring as hell _here. I'm going to go insane, I tell you, sooner or later." He told her solemnly, which made Katie sigh in exasperation and say, "whatever."

She felt the familiar tingle of Apparation; it wasn't her choice method of travel, persay, but she wasn't going to get picky- and she was on a paved street, in front of a tiny diner with nobody in it, but the 'open' sign in the window still shimmering about. She was rather relieved- honestly, busy restaurants were nightmares, _especially _on Valentines' Day.

The bell jingled as the couple entered, hands intertwined. They took a seat opposite of each other on the uncomfortable plastic booths, and Katie hummed while waiting for someone to take their order.

"See?" said Oliver. "Nothing fancy. No Death Eater's lurking about, no bloody Ministry posters-"

"Oliver!" Katie hissed under her breath, noticing the Muggle waitress approach them.

The waitress gave them each a worn menu. Katie noticed she was pretty; large brown doe eyes, long brown ringlets, and she couldn't have been older than twenty. "Valentine's Day couple, is it?" she asked tiredly, and Katie couldn't help but wonder why _she _sounded miserable about the prospect of couples on Valentines Day.

After they had ordered and received their food, Katie and Oliver lingered a bit, chatting about a few things. After debating which house they'd be in if they weren't in Gryffindor (Katie had said Hufflepuff for Oliver, and slightly offended, he retaliated that Katie would be a perfect Slytherin recipient.) Apparating back hand in hand after slight trouble paying with Muggle money, Oliver was genuinely surprised when Katie literally jumped into his arms as soon as they re-materialized at her flat.

She pressed her lips against his, hard, winding her fingers through his hair. Having no complaints, Oliver sat down on the couch, her still on top of him, straddling him. He ran his fingers through her thick, slightly wavy blonde hair as she deepened the kiss, and wrapped an arm around her waist, touching the small of her back and pulling her closer to him, wanting her as close as he could get her, but even that wouldn't be enough.

He could feel the heat coming from Katie's body, and he had no desire to stop, he doubted she did either, the way she was responding. She arched her back and sucked in a breath as his hands caressed her waist, pulling her as close as she could come to him. She was running her fingers underneath his shirt, feeling all of the perfectly-toned, just right Quidditch muscles, lips still firmly attached to his, and was halfway through the act of taking it off when- CRACK.

Katie and Oliver jumped apart almost comically, him almost falling off of the couch, and her sitting straight-backed and alert at the other end.

"Well, kids, enjoying ourselves?" asked George Weasley, appearing about two feet away from where there limbs were intertwined on the couch a few moments ago. Oliver reddened, and Katie glared at him fiercely.

"_What the hell are you doing here, you bloody prat? You better have a good reason!" _snarled Katie. Oliver was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Attitude, Bell," George scolded jokingly, and Katie glared at him. "Going to look daggers, are we? Well, I just stopped over to invite you, Oliver, and your feral girlfriend," Katie kept glaring at him, "to a double date with me and Angie later, tommorrow evening. I would have owled you, or flooed you, but the new flat we got doesn't have a fireplace and we don't have an owl..." he trailed off.

"Er- yeah, alright just-" Oliver was cut off by George.

"I'll knock next time, kiddos."

"Right." said Oliver uncomfortably, and George disapparated.

"So, where were we?" Katie asked smugly.

**A/N: I ended it here because I can't really get too smutty with this story. But haha, review please!**


	8. Easter Letters

**A/N: This chapter is composed of letters. It's my first time trying an all-letter chapter, but I hope you like it! (ps: review review review)**

_ Katie,_

_ I'm well. My parents are doing great, too. Easter holidays, it is – my cousin Lex came back from Hogwarts the other day and paid us a visit. He's 5__th__ year. Told us the Carrows are giving out wicked punishments for ridiculous things, and oddly enough, most of the Slytherins seem to avoid punishment (although we both know why). _

_ How is your mum doing in France? I__s it better than here? __Forget that, I reckon it would be, considering the state Britain's in. Write me back soon, and I'll see you in a week._

_Love, _

_You-Know-Who _

_P.S. Sorry, lame joke. Love, Oliver._

* * *

_Oliver,_

_ That was hardly funny. You shouldn't really be joking about those kinds of things. Really. I'm glad you're well. I am too. Mum is doing terrific, actually. The south of France is beautiful- the beaches, ah. I don't have to worry and watch my back as I do in __Engla __the United Kingdom (because Scotland, Ireland and Wales are just as dangerous). But, it's really nice here, and I'm having a fabulous time. _

_ I can't say I'm surprised with the state of things at Hogwarts. The Carrows – Dad showed me a Prophet clippet of them back in the First War, what they did, and it's horrible thinking about Luna, Ginny, even Neville! Did I tell you about Dumbledore's army, back in my sixth year? I wonder if they're doing something similar._

_See you in a week._

_Love, _

_Katie_

* * *

_Kates,_

_ You're extremely lucky. The south of France, the beaches… bloody hell, can we switch? Mum is getting on my nerves: I can't leave the house alone (even though I'm 21), forcing me to eat triple helpings at every meal (because doubles isn't enough), and to top that all off I can't even talk very loudly anymore. Some irrational fear of hers._

_ Yes, you did tell me about Dumbledore's Army; sounded pretty cool. Got rid of that old hag Umbridge in the end, so who's complaining? I'm sorry if I sound kind of… bitter, but I'm just so bloody bored, there's nothing to do, I can't play Quidditch, I can't see you… I'm dying of boredom, Katie, please help me._

_Love, Oliver._

_P.S. 6 days._

* * *

_Oliver,_

_ Don't be too hard on your mum. She's just worried about you, Ol, and she has a right to be. How's your dad doing?_

_ It's pretty great here, but I miss my flat. Mum's making some casserole's for me to take back – they're delicious. Any news about Potter and that crew? Haven't heard much down here. Can't get the Prophet, either, so I'm out of the loop. _

_Love, _

_Katie_

_P.S. I know._

* * *

_Kates,_

_ Yeah, I know, but it's just so terribly frustrating, if you know what I mean. Just nonstop. Casserole sounds nice, I could use some normal food. My mother's on an Indian food kick. Disgusting. Dad's fine, I don't see him much. He still has a job at the Ministry, although we all think he's not going to have it much longer._

_ Yes! For the first time in weeks, we've heard something. Some Death Eater who works with Dad (Dad hates the guy, mind you) let it slip that Potter, Weasley and Granger were at Malfoy Manor (yes, that blonde prat's house), and were captured there, but escaped to Godric knows where. So as far as I know, they're still alive, and I'm hoping it'll stay that way._

_Love, Oliver._

_P.S. 5 days._

* * *

_Ol,_

_ Thank Merlin! As fun as it is being on the beach, I'm also quite worried. Has this been released publicly? Are they okay? And Malfoy… well, he can just go to hell, the stupid tosser. _

_ How are __**you **__doing? I really do miss you. It's lonely here, with me and mum. There's nothing to do._

_Love, Katie._

_P.S. I KNOW, OLIVER!_

* * *

_Kates,_

_ I'm super sorry I haven't written in a few days. Our owl was sick. Very bad excuse, but it's true, you can ask my mother about it. For your questions: no, the Prophet's said nothing, and neither has the Quibbler or anything else. I don't know if they're okay, I told you, that's all I know._

_ Me? Absoloutely peachy, my dear._

_ My other cousin's having a baby, so my mother's been going crazy (they're very close) and yesterday, I went baby-shopping with her in Muggle Glasgow. _

_Love, Oliver._

_P.S. 2 days._

* * *

_Oliver,_

_ It's alright, don't worry about it. It's not a big surprise the Prophet hasn't said anything, considering everything we've heard through Potterwatch. I didn't get this letter until this morning, I went to bed early._

_Ol, I know when you're being sarcastic._

_Love, Katie._

_P.S. See you tommorrow!_

**A/N: Shortest chapter I've written for this story so far – 800 words. Gaah. The next one'll be longer, I promise. And some of you might have seen that other chapter 8 that I posted a few days ago by accident – sorry. That's later on. This one's the real thing.**

**Review!**


	9. Unfortunate Time

**A/N: To anyone who is still here with me, say thank you to the -40C Canadian winter for my inspiration. Honestly, there's like sixteen feet of snow and it's bitterly cold out.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like I couldn't drag this on too much. **

**Review review review!**

It was completely, utterly, irrevocably her.

Posters for Muggle indie bands plastered the walls, and shelves were stuffed with Wizarding and Muggle books alike, held up by odd, twisting bookends. The quilt on her bed seemed old; not the kind of worn down, used too many times old, but the kind of old that showed how much she loved it. A small, ornately carved desk was overflowing with notebooks, drawings, little notes jotted down. There were a few pictures taped to the wall above that - her, grinning ear-to-ear, sitting on a white balcony overlooking the pure blue of sea, on holiday in Crete.  
He spotted something on her nightstand - a Mason jar full of Bertie Bott's Beans, and disgusting ones, by the look of them. She had stuck a Post-It note on the side: To be put to good use. He cracked a smile at that. - she'd probably give them to her little brother, who hadn't started Hogwarts yet.

With a flash of pride, he noticed her broom, leaning lazily against a corner. It was perfectly shined, not a twig out of place. He distinctly wondered if she got so bored she started polishing her broom- she mentioned to him once that she hated polishing brooms.

* * *

"Taking a peek in my room, I see?" she laughed, leaning casually against the doorframe. He was about to say something in his own defence before she held up a hand and stopped him. "No, no, it's alright. Mum says dinners ready- she made a _casserole_, Oliver."

His stomach grumbled, and she grabbed onto his hand, dragging him downstairs.

Man, were casseroles ever good.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Kates." he said solemnly.

"What's to be sorry about? You wanted to spend the last of Easter holidays with my crazy, psychotic family? There's nothing to apologize for. You're not bothering us."

"Oh," he said dumbly. "Oh, oh good."

* * *

He wasn't even going to deny it - Mrs. Bell was the best cook in the world. The best. Katie had just laughed at him when he told her mother, but he was serious. The best cook in the world.

"So what do you do for a living, Oliver?" Mrs. Bell asked, seated at the dining room table with him and Katie, who was currently stuffing her face and paying no attention to the current conversation.

"I play Keeper for Puddlemere United. We postponed the season though; you know, with everything that's going on and all." he stated.

"Wow," Katie's mother replied, "That's pretty impressive. Are you first string or on the reserve team? I know Katie loves Quidditch, but I don't follow it much."

"I was brought up to first string this season - I had only played a few games before the season was suspended, though." Unfortunately, he had thought.

"Hopefully this blows over soon, then," finished Mrs. Bell, and nobody had to ask was she was referring to when she said this.

Katie stood up quite suddenly, bringing her plate to the sink in the kitchen. "Mum, we have to go. I just remembered - George and Angelina! We promised we'd meet them at 7, and it's 6:30, and I want to get back to my flat to change and clean up a little bit."

That triggered his memory - they did promise that, didn't they? "Oh, yeah, right."

"Okay," said Mrs Bell. She hugged her daughter, and even hugged Oliver, before telling them to go have fun.

* * *

They had just stepped through the door of Angelina's flat, when Katie felt something burn in her pocket, irritating her flesh. Oliver gave her a quizzical look, and Katie knew immediately what it was.

The DA coin. She had no idea why she still carried it around, but she did. Katie gingerly took the burning coin out of her pocket and glanced at it, wary.

Oliver, noticing her expression, turned to her. "What's wrong?"

She read the curved writing on the edge of the galleon, where the next meeting date usually appeared. This time, different words were there.

_The battle of Hogwarts. It's time._

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, they're just too hard to resist. Next chapter will be up soon. :)**


	10. Forward and Beyond

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**A/N: Canadian winter. It's currently freezing rain outside, which just adds to the mounds of snow. It's a huge chore to get to school every day. *sigh* If I had my way, I'd be spending all day on fanfiction, but unfortunately life doesn't work like that.**

** I'd like to give thanks to my reviewers: Princess-Amon-Rae, LostInTheMiddleOfNowhere, Meggyfangirl, mspstar97, flyintherightdirection, mysticalluna, mockingjay01, and harrypotterforeverx. Thank you so much! Reviews are very much appreciated. You guys are awesome. :)**

** Currently I do not know how long this story is going to be. I orginally intended 15 chapters, but it'll probably be more around 20, just because I dragged this out so much. Love you all, though. x**

** Battle of Hogwarts, also introduces *drumroll* Audrey! Sorry for the long A/N, there were just so many thing I needed to say. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

The noise was ground-shaking, screams terrifying, and blasts of green and red light came from every direction. The Death Eaters didn't have the advantage this time, though - Katie smiled wryly as she saw one Neville Longbottom and one Professor Sprout with some kind of plant, sharp pricks running down its side, in their arms.

Oliver was right next to her - sitting, in the Great Hall, treating the wounded. Katie was helping a very confused Padma Patil with her broken arm, and Oliver was undoing the Confundus charm and Jelly-Legs Jinx on a Hufflepuff student. They kept themselves busy, so they didn't have to think about what was going on at that exact moment, how no one had seen Harry, and desperately trying to avert her eyes from Fred's body - Fred's body - because she knew if she saw him, lying there cold, with his family mourning around him, she'd burst into tears. So she kept herself busy.

She was almost through with Padma when she saw everyone leaving the Great Hall - what for? She winded her fingers through his and they made there way out with the group, confused.

But when she saw the scene just behind the main doors, her heart stopped beating and sunk into her stomach. A high, cold laugh sent shivers down her spine, and she clutched onto his hand even tighter, almost breaking the bones.

The Death Eaters, all dressed in swishing, billowing black robes - and him. Voldemort. The one who had wreaked havoc upon Wizarding Britian for the past twenty years. And a little farther to the right, Hagrid, bound in ropes and carrying a limp body. Katie gasped lightly and started shaking when she recognized it. Harry. The hope of the Wizarding Word. Just - gone.

He spoke, and Katie couldn't bear to listen to the words. Her eye twitched - did Harry's supposedly dead body's foot move? She furrowed her eyebrows. None of the Death Eaters, much less Voldemort, had saw. She was still staring intensly at Harry, face impassive, when Neville Longbottom hobbled forward, towards the Death Eaters. Once again, her breath caught in her throat.

But the Battle had recommenced. Wands waved, and flashes of color lit up the night sky. Katie saw from the corner of her eye that Harry had disappeared. Where the hell did he go?

The whole courtyard was silent - Harry and Voldemort, wands out. She heard the conversation - it sounded much like Harry was proving Voldemort wrong, and how cool and collected Harry was made her a little more confident.

_ "Yeah it did, you're right. But before you try and kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."_

_"What is this?"_

_"It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... be a man... try... Try for some remorse..."_

The opposing sides of the battle were watching with rapt attention. It was it, this was the time - one or the other.

_"You dare-?" asked Voldemort._

_"Yes, I dare," replied Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."_

The taunts went back and forth, until shouts of 'Expelliarmus' and 'Avada Kedavra' filled the air, and the green struggled against the red until Voldemort fell, eyes rolling back, and the sun seemed much, much brighter as cheers filled the air...

* * *

The aftermath. After the smiles had been wiped off of their faces, and the reality of the deaths had hit them.

They were in the Gryffindor common room - most of the Weasleys and Dumbledore's Army. Katie had her head against Oliver's chest, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. No matter how much she loved the Gryffindor common room, this wasn't the way she wanted to see it again, with the mourning and the tears.

She spied one of her old friends from fifth year - Audrey, who was two years older than her, sitting on a couch with Percy Weasley's head in the crook of her shoulder. Katie found it very unnerving to see Audrey, face blank, staring at a wall. The Audrey Katie knew was bubbly, always smiling, always extremely nice. War had changed people, she noticed. The dignified, pompous Percy Weasley wouldn't be curled up into her jumper, face hidden. The forever-joking George Weasley wouldn't be sitting in an armchair, stiff and unmoving.

After a few hours of not moving, just sitting in the common room, Audrey huffed and stood up.

"Listen, I know we're all upset about everything that's happened. War changes people. But we can't just sit here and do nothing. It's only forward from here, and we can't sit here unmoving, ignoring the sacrifices that people made! If anyone needs me," she was speaking towards Percy now, "I'll be helping with the restoration of the school." She ducked out of the portrait hole, and Katie glanced at Oliver. Their eyes met, and they silently agreed, standing up and following Audrey out.

They were going to do everything they could from now on, because Audrey was right- they couldn't go back on the past. It was only forward.

**A/N: Feedback?**


	11. Old Friend New Place

**A/N: Gah! I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but a writers block literally swallowed all of my writing ability... well, anyways. I'm realy sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me *insert pleading look here* I hope you like Audrey - she's canon, yes, but we know nothing about her, so that's what makes her a lot of fun to write. I probably won't be updating this as much as I used to, but I should get a chapter up at least once a week. Enjoy, and review!**

**Late June 1998**

"What's new?" asked Katie, taking a seat opposite Audrey in one of the wrought-iron garden seats in the cafe's outdoor section. The two had just managed time to meet for lunch - Katie's secretarial job entitled her to very long hours and minimal time off.

"Since the war ended? My, quite a few things," responded Audrey. She had her thick, black wavy hair in a high ponytail at the base of her head and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Likewise," replied Katie, earning a smile from Audrey. They were at a cafe in Muggle London - sometimes you had to have a _little _privacy, and the Leaky Cauldron just wasn't going to cut it.

"So," continued Katie, "You and Percy, huh? For how long?"

"Oh," Audrey shifted in her seat, "Over a year."

_A year? Have we really not talked for that long? _"Oi! Has it really been that long?" asked Katie, shock mingling with curiosity.

"I guess so," stated Audrey sadly. "He's wonderful, Kate. Really, truly wonderful. He's quite romantic, you'd be surprised - and he treats me great. Plus, I love his hair."

"You've always loved the redheads," stated Katie cheekily.

Audrey raised a singled eyebrow in response. "You and Oliver, huh?" she asked, repeating Katie's same exact question.

Katie smirked. "Yeah. Almost a year, now, I've never really had a serious relationship until this one."

"Ooh, so it's serious?" asked Audrey with a wink.

"Seriously," replied Katie. "He's almost as good as your description of Percy," she laughed, "but he's much more obsessed with Quidditch."

"He's still playing for Puddlemere?"

"Yeah, they just started the season up again - he's much less bored then he was before, just sitting around the house because the season was cancelled. But he's first string Keeper now," stated Katie proudly.

"Pretty impressive, first string at twenty-hmm, how old is he?"

"Twenty two. I'm nineteen."

"Still a teenager." taunted Audrey.

"Aud, you turned twenty a few days ago. I can't wait - I'm turning twenty in September. Nobody takes me seriously at my age. It_ is_ hard enough to get a job working for the Magpies as is it," Katie complained.

"You only have to wait a few more months," Audrey sympathized, before calling the waitress over and ordering a vegetable soup and salad for herself.

"I know," Katie laughed. Her voice took a sudden, deep turn. "Have you been there? You know, since it happened?" Audrey didn't have to ask what she was referring to.

"Yes," responded Audrey quietly. "I have. A memorial for one of Percy's brothers. Everything... it was just so hard to see. It's easy to pretend to be strong, but when you're faced with something like that... well, everyone's gotta break down every once and a while."

"I know," replied Katie, her voice hushed with sadness and grief evidently there. "I went to Fred-" her voice cracked, and she swallowed - "his memorial too. He was on the Quidditch team with me."

"You knew him and George?"

Katie nodded timidly. "We were on the same team for four years... it's so horrible... I think that if I were with the twins at that moment, I would rather die then one of them... because it's killing George, too. And that shouldn't of happened."

"Percy thinks its his fault," Audrey started slowly. "That he shouldn't have distracted him, he'd still be alive - he cries for hours now, but he's slowly getting better. It's - I hate seeing him this way."

Katie looked down, not sure what to say next. "So - what else is new, with you?"

Audrey looked grateful, and the two began chatting amicably about work, as the time passed by and customers slowly trickled out of the shop.

"I have to go," said Katie, with a twinge of regret, "I said I'd meet him at eight."

"Alright. Well, owl me sometime. We need to talk more."

"Will do," Katie promised, trudging out of the shop, and making her way to the Leaky Cauldron to Apparate home.

* * *

"So I was wondering..." he started, feet outstretched on the couch. It was a quiet Friday, and after an excutiatingly long practice, Oliver had came back to his flat, and flopped down on the couch, waiting for Katie to show up at eight, which she did. She was never early, and never late, always promptly on time.

"Mmm?" Katie mumbled from where her head was rested against his chest.

"Well, you spend a _lot _of time here... so I thought... and it's okay if you say no... but I was wondering, maybe we could move in together." he stated nervously. "Like here or something."

She shifted lightly so she could get a better look at his face; he was biting his lip, unsure. "That sounds great," she agreed, before settling herself warmly against his chest again.

* * *

Katie loved magic. Really, in total honesty, she did, but making a million trips Apparating back and forth from her nearly-vacated flat to Oliver's was tiring, and a few times she had almost Splinched herself because of her mind wandering elsewhere, not totally concentrated at the task at hand.

She gave a last, fleeting glance to the empty flat she used to call home for almost two years, and grabbed the last of her items and her keys, which she used to lock the door.

"Now it's official," he murmured into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, when she made the last trip back to Oliver's - no, her own flat now it was. With a sense of reluctance, she pulled herself out of his arms and began the tedious activity of unpacking.

**A/N: Longer than my other chapters... the next one is just writing itself, though, and it'll be up in a few days. Review!**


	12. She Never Gave Up

**A/N: This chapter just practically ****_wrote itself. _****I'm genuinely happy with myself - after a week of not updating, updates two days in a row! Just a little KBOW fluff for you, because I can't resist. Slightly suggestive themes. Oh, yes, and I dedicate this chapter to Lozzy x, for being my one, faithful reviewer who reviewed last chapter. I'm starting to go back and slightly edit a few of the older ones, because they're a bit... blaah. Flashback is in italics. Okay, onto the actual story!**

_**note; edited on 3/15/13**_

"Do you ever think about what it was like, back at Hogwarts?" Katie asked him, her head resting on his lap as he absent-mindedly weaved his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not quite catching the sentence.

"I mean, do you miss Hogwarts?" she repeated.

"Nah," replied Oliver. "In complete honesty, I'm much happier, see, because I have an amazing job and an amazing girlfriend."

"I do sometimes," she stated, answering her own question, and smiling slightly at his compliment. He looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, I know, but I've had some of my best memories there... even after all of my older friends left."

"Hmm? Like what? The Yule Ball?"

"No," Katie replied sternly, making him chuckle. "The Yule Ball was the worst idea ever."

"Because I wasn't there?" he asked cheekily, and Katie rolled her eyes.

"That may have been part of the reason."

* * *

_"You're a great guy, truthfully, Lee, but I'm sorry."_

_ Katie watched his face sink a little before he nodded. "No, it's alright, Katie. But if you ever need anything from a friend, I'm here."_

_ Katie smiled softly. "I'll remembered that, Lee," she said quietly, and turned on her heel, back to her dormitory._

* * *

_"What was that all about?" asked Alicia, running her fingers through her hair, cross-legged on her bed._

_"Lee," said Katie simply. "He asked me out."_

_"And..." Angelina prompted, who was sitting on the windowsill of the dormitory, ankles crossed and giving Katie an impatient._

_"I said no," replied Katie, shrugging casually. "You both know that I don't like him as anything except as a friend."_

_"Or you're not over-" mumbled Alicia, who stopped the sentence when Katie glared at her._

_"You know very well that I gave up after he left Hogwarts, I just don't like Lee at all, that's why I said no." protested Katie._

_"Right," agreed Alicia, who still didn't look convinced._

* * *

_"Yule Ball," announced Angelina loudly, resting in her dorm room with Katie and Alicia._

_Katie shrugged, but Alicia's eyes shined. "Who are you going with, Ange?" she asked, bouncing on her heels._

_"Fred," she blushed, running her hand through her long, dark hair nervously. _

_"Wait," interrupted Katie, butting into the conversation, "I bet you any amount of Galleons that George is going to ask Alicia," Alicia grinned cheekily, "and Fred's going with Ange... haha, you've got the set!"_

_"I'm sorry Katie," replied Angelina in mock-seriousness, "If there was a third one, he'd be all yours."_

_Katie's face scrunched up. "Nah, gross. They're like my brothers, in a sense. So, Ange," Katie turned to her friend, "How'd he ask you?"_

_"He hit me with a paper ball, then used charades to signal that he'd like to go to the ball with me."_

_"Romantic," Alicia snorted, and Katie snickered. Angelina rolled her eyes and glanced at Katie, who was weaving her fingers in and out of her long sandy blonde hair._

_"Who are you going with, Kates?"_

* * *

_"I'm so glad me and Leanne are going with a group of people," confessed Katie. "I didn't really want to go with Lee, after he asked me out and such."_

_"Yeah," mused Alicia, "But you'll be missing all of the slow dances."_

_"I swear, by the end of the night, one of you will be snogging in a broom cupboard," Katie laughed, disregarding Alicia's previous statement._

_"I doubt it," laughed Angelina, "Although, enlighten me, why would you assume that?"_

_"Do you even wonder why Fred always walks behind you, Angelina, instead of in front of you? He's checking you out."_

_"If that's it," Alicia murmured into Angelina's ear, "then I wonder what Ollie was looking at all last year."_

_Angelina stifled a giggle._

* * *

_ The Great Hall was decorated lavishly, with white, delicate ice statues and regal Christmas trees draped with glittering tinsel. Couples were pressed close together, dancing to the slow music, gazing at each other lovingly. Katie was all for romance, yes, but sometimes it got a little cheesy. And right now she felt like she was going to throw up._

_ She had watched, unsurprisingly, as George and Alicia snuck out of the Great Hall. Katie was not surprised - they were practically having eye sex while dancing with each other._

_ Rolling her eyes, Katie slumped down into a chair, feeling relief as she pulled the torture devices off of her feet Alicia called 'shoes'. Yeah, right. Her feet were angry red, her friends were probably, by this point, shagging in a broom cupboard, and she was bored as hell._

* * *

"I knew it, aye, you were always attracted to me," said Oliver triumphantly, and winked at her.

"I turned Lee Jordan down, too, you know," she reminded him. Katie leaned in closer. "I can do the same for you, tonight,"

He gasped in theatrical horror. "You wouldn't!"

Katie grinned. "Poor Ollie'll have to sleep on the couch... ah, well, you'll just probably coddle your broom, too,"

Oliver grimaced, thinking back to an incident that had been highly embarrassing for him, and highly amusing for Katie and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "You never stop reminding me."

Katie laughed knowingly. "I never will," she replied cheekily, and he grinned, before leaning down to whisper in her ear;

"How about I coddle you tonight instead?"

"Mmm, I think I like that idea," she responded heatedly, shifting her head out of his lap and gave him a searing, intense kiss which he returned ardently.

* * *

"That was ravishing," he stated, head resting against the pillows, Katie's warm body was nestled against his own, sheets tangles around them.

"Ravishing?"

"Marvellous, incredulous, ravishing, yes, Kates."

"Replace a dictionary with Quidditch Through the Ages, ?" she mocked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Merlin, Katie, you're becoming more and more like the twins everyday."

"And you're falling in love with your broomstick more and more everyday."_  
_

"I'm falling in love with _you _more and more everyday," he replied keenly. "Although the broomstick part - ah, well, Katie, you know, Quidditch,"

Katie snuggled deeper into his chest. "When did you become such a poetic romantic - I _love _it, Ol, don't get me wrong, but you were as thick as brick in Hogwarts."

Oliver knit his eyebrows together thoughtfully. "Was I?"

She rolled her eyes knowingly. "A girl could have been streaking naked across the school Quidditch pitch, blocking you, and you'd pelt her with Quaffles mindlessly until she moved away so you could see the game."

"It's a distraction," he stated earnestly, earning another eye roll from his girlfriend. "Although, mind I say this, I wouldn't have minded a distraction in the form of you on the school pitch."

"_Now _you wouldn't mind," laughed Katie, and rested herself against his toned (yay for Quidditch muscles) chest.


	13. Confused and Amused

**A/N: Er... I don't really have an excuse for being this late with this chapter. Anyways, in case anyone's losing track of time, this chapter is November 1998. Yay, finally updated after a bout of writers' block stemmed from the fact that exam results come back tommorrow (nervousness, ahh) If you could just type up a review, that would just literally make my day. (hint hint hint)**

_November 1998_

"Hey, Katie, can I talk to you? You know, alone?" Angelina peered into her friends' office, noting she was busy with quite a few files and proposals on her desk. But she couldn't wait.

Katie was somewhat taken by surprise, seeing her close friend Angelina at work. They owled frequently, and met for lunch occasionally, but they never saw each other at work: Katie was managing publicity for the Montrose Magpies while Angelina worked as a Healer, and consequently they worked in different parts of Wizarding Britain.

"Oh," said Katie, "Sure. Sure, Ange. Take a seat." Katie gestured to one of the seats opposite her own.

"Er.." Angelina linked her hands together nervously. "Is it alright if we went for lunch to talk about this?"

Katie shot a quick glace at the clock in the corner of her office. "Yeah, sure, is the Leaky Cauldron okay?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"So, Ange, what's the matter?" Katie gave her friend an anxious glance. Angelina wasn't someone to bother other people with trivial problems, so naturally, Katie knew it had to be something big.

"George asked me to marry him."

Katie squealed in excitement, not seeing the issue of the problem. "Oh, Ange, that's great! When'd he ask you?"

"This morning, Kate. It's great, yeah, but he asked me to _elope." _She emphasized the last word, looking solemn.

Katie stopped gushing. 'What did you say? Why..."

"I said I would have to think about it. I would love nothing more than to marry him, but I can't... I mean, I don't want to elope. I don't see why he would want to, either. I just... maybe because of F-.. his brother... I don't know, Katie, that's why I came to ask you. I want a traditional wedding. Alicia's great, really, but she'd take my head off if I said no... and you, you understand."

Katie bit her lip and concentrated on her friend's face. Angelina looked worried; not scared, but worried and unsure, so far from how bubbly she usually was.

"I think it's a little rash," admitted Katie, winding her fingers together, "and why... a wedding would be the best reason to get everyone together, and celebrate something happy.'

Angelina nodded but didn't say anything. Katie continued.

"But then again... he might want it to be quick, to get it over with. Not the part about marrying _you, _of course, but maybe the fact that his brother's not going to be there with him... one thing they aren't going to do together."

Angelina ran her fingers through her hair. "I never thought about it that way... I guess... I'll see if we can compromise You know, very small, very quick wedding. But I still want people to be there, you know? It wouldn't be the same without you and Leesh."

Katie agreed, but responded quietly, 'It's going to be hard for him, too."

"When has it not been, though?"

* * *

After lunch and advice-giving to Angelina, Katie took another glance at the clock. She was literally buried in work, and her hand cramped from all of the writing she'd been doing. Several snapped quills littered the floor around her desk, and her hands were smudged with black in. Sighing and running her fingers through her hair, she collected the paperwork, organized it into her file folders, and shrugged into her tweed button-up coat, ready to go home and _relax, _something she hadn't done since last weekend. Finally, Friday.

Deciding to bypass her usual evening snack, Katie sunk into the couch, soaking up the warmth of the fireplace. She was in that half-asleep state when she heard the click of a lock and a doorknob turning. She blinked a few times and sat up. Oliver was home, clad in his after-practice robes.

"Good practice?" she asked, as he made his way over to her.

"Bloody beaters. They're supposed to hit the _other _team with the bludgers," Katie laughed, and he took a seat on the couch next to her, "not their own. You have a good day?"

"As good as being stuck in an office filing paperwork can be," she sighed, leaning into him and closing her eyes once more. "Ange came to visit me at lunch, told me she needed to talk. Just... she doesn't really want anyone to know, so keep it to yourself."

"Okay."

"George proposed," she paused, and he looked confused, "and he wanted to elope, she doesn't want to."

"Hmm," he said. "I wouldn't exactly fancy eloping; if I was going to marry, I'd do it right. Ceremony and all."

"Giving me hints, Mr Wood?" Katie joked.

"Of course, Ms Bell," he responded ardently, which made her a little bit confused but amused at the same time. She laughed good-naturedly. "I knew it."

"We have a match abroad soon," Oliver stated suddenly, breaking the silence that had came after Katie's last statement.

"Hmm, where?"

"France," he continued, "but there thinking it's going to be a long match, plus we have a press conference before it."

"So how long will you be gone?"

"Three days, maximum a week, depends on the match." Matches abroad had a knack to last much longer than local ones.

"Write me, then," Katie told him. "And try to block as many Quaffles as you can. I heard the National Team's recruiting a Keeper."

"I don't know if you're joking, but I _always _play my best," said Oliver, an eyebrow raised and smirking. "And I got you something, too."

Katie sat up straighter. She loved gifts - even if they had to do with Quidditch, which in Oliver's case was almost all of the time. He dug around in his pocket for a few moments before extracting a shiny silver ticket. Of course, a Quidditch match ticket.

"It's for the match," he told her, "and it's on the weekend; you'll be off." Oliver finished quickly, seeing Katie opening her mouth to protest about going to work. "You can Apparate there."

"I'll be there," she laughed, getting up from the couch with a yawn and taking the little silver ticket with her and placing it in her purse. "Hey, why were you so late from practice?" Usually he was back by supper, but he hadn't gotten back until eight...

"Er..." he shifted slightly, and knitted his eyebrows together. "I had to stay back and practice." Katie couldn't help but note that he seemed unsure when he said this, but decided to let the matter drop - just for the night. She'd ask him in the morning.

"Alright," she said, casting a glance to the curtained window and deciding to head to bed.

He sounded like he was hiding something, she noted.


	14. As Romantic as the Next Girl

**It's been a week. I like this one - it's a fluffy chapter that gets all of the fluffiness out of me so that maybe, perhaps, I'll have a serious chapter next time. Review. Kudos to mspstar97 for guessing what comes next (admittedly, it isn't that hard, but..)**

_December 1998_

Katie always thought she was as un-romantic as a member of the female species could be.

But no, she enjoyed romance as much as the next girl, if not more.

Growing up half-Muggle, due to her mother's heritage, she grew up watching classics such as Roman Holiday and Breakfast with Tiffany. Her mother would occasionally Muggle mail her a DVD or two to watch (Oliver was fascinated with it, the deprived pure blood) and Katie would walk around Muggle London, being able to relate to the topics she'd overhear in conversation.

Lately he found herself revisiting that side more often; the Wizarding world was great, sure, but there really wasn't anything like microwave popcorn and a DVD on a Friday night after a dinner of Chinese take-out. The war had been exhausting, and now being able to show her Muggle heritage without fear of persecution was wonderful.

It was quite amusing to introduce Oliver to all of these kinds of things; the first time he used a microwave, he'd exploded the pasta dinner Katie was heating up, and had rubbed his fingers all over the DVD disc, making it unreadable.

Christmas was coming up, and Katie was in the Christmas spirit. It was her favorite season, but not for the reason most people would think. She _loved _the food. It was fantastic, and her mother would have a whole Christmas feast that was literally to die for.

"Katie?" Oliver called from the sitting room.

Katie exited the bathroom, from where she was cleaning the flat (it _had _to be perfectly scrubbed and clean; Katie was a cleaning perfectionist, even though she would never, _ever _admit it) and joined him in the sitting room.

"Hmm?"

"I got an owl from George and Angelina, just now," he told her.

"What'd it say?" asked Katie, having a feeling that it would be something to do with a wedding of some sort.

"Invitation for their wedding. I didn't even know they were engaged," Oliver replied, puzzled, waving the parchment at her.

"Oh, yeah," said Katie sheepishly. "Angie came and talked to me - he wanted to elope, originally - but I didn't think much of it. When is it?"

"Here," he said, thrusting the parchment into her hands.

"You are cordially invited... blah, blah, blah, on the first of March, 1999. That's a weird wedding date, don't you think? March. It's the in-between of winter and spring. Slush."

"_We_ won't get married in March then," replied Oliver promptly. Katie just nodded subconsciously before her mind could process what he said - _we? _

"We?" questioned Katie, eyebrows raised. Oliver coughed uncomfortably, glancing at his girlfriend nervously. He was staring intently at his shoes, not answering her impending question.

"Well," he started, turning crimson, and ruffling around in his robe pockets for what? Katie though... no, no that couldn't be. What was coming next - she had a vague idea, and if she was right...

He stood up from the couch momentarily, and knelt down on one knee. Katie's heart skidded to a stop, and her breath caught in her throat -

"I've had this for a month, and it's now or never, but... I love you. Completely. And I don't want to make a fool out of myself for talking to long, so, Katie, will you do the honor and marry me?" Katie just sat there, wide eyed, not exactly comprehending the scene in front of her - _on one knee, how about that _- and he began to turn even more crimson (if that was even possible). She sat there, paralyzed, unthinking. Katie was utterly shocked. It was him coughing lightly that jolted her out of her frozen reverie.

"Yes," she whispered lightly, tears glinted at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. Oliver's face returned to it's normal shade, and he slid the ring - an antique, no doubt, decorated lavishly with twinkling diamonds - onto her finger, where she beamed happily at it, still mesmerized.

"I love you," he admitted, pulling her into a close hug - a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. As if he'd be worried that she would say no!

"I love you too."

* * *

After her mother had sniffled and declared proudly that _"her baby was growing up", _her mother demanded that they start planning immediately.

"Mum," Katie had huffed, "I can't plan this all right away. We aren't getting married in the next six months."

"Well," her mother had replied, "how about autumn? Like September... it's so pretty, Katie, and it's near your birthday too."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Sure. Whatever you feel like doing, I'm up for it, because I have no idea how this is supposed to go."

"Right, sweetheart," her mother murmured, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment filled to the brim with little wedding notes.

* * *

"Are your parents as crazy as mine are?" asked Katie haughtily, about a week after the proposal, dropping the keys to the flat down on the nightstand and sinking into the couch with a sigh. "Because I told her, my mum, and she drops everything and starts planning immediately."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and snaked his arm around her waist, and she leaned into him. "My mum's thrilled, told me it was about time I got married... course, she was eighteen, but still... well, at least we know your mum will do it right. She's a perfectionist, just like you."

Katie snorted. "I am not! I resent that."

"Katie, someone who insists the toothbrushes are in two separate containers according to color is a perfectionist."

She mumbled something that sounded like no, but Oliver couldn't really be sure.

"Come again?"

"I said no, you tosser," she clarified.

"Oi! I'm offended!" Oliver replied in a mock-hurt tone.

"You should be," Katie laughed.

* * *

The weeks of December quickly faded into January and Katie found herself happier than ever, among the cold winter weather. Today, however, was the day of Angelina and George's wedding, and she had been asked to stand as a bridesmaid along with Alicia and Angelina's little sister.

Her dress was emerald green, with a low cut back and a corseted front which flowed into a silky skirt that hung just above her knees, flaunting her athletic figure. Katie's hair was done - simple and elegant, in a high bun that made her cheekbones more prominent, and makeup minimal; who needed to look like a raccoon on a wedding day?

The wedding was just commencing; the thirty guests filing in, seated in the backyard of the Burrow. Katie was nervous, as she had never actually attended a wedding in her entire life. She knew very minimal about them. She wanted her wedding similar to this - small, intimate, and social. Everyone seemed at ease with each other, and there was absolutely no tension whatsoever. It was easy to meet new people this way, Katie found out.

Katie had helped Angelina get into her dress - it was very piecey and full of lace and sewn in diamonds. It was pretty, she supposed, just not something she would want to wear. She had chatted with Alicia while doing this, and learned that she was dating none other than the old Quidditch commentator Lee Jordan (everyone knew Alicia _despised _him at Hogwarts).

She had only relaxed a little bit when Oliver leaned over to her, a few minutes before she was supposed to walk, and whispered, "That'll be us soon."


	15. Ex-Girlfriends and Wedding Planning

** Haha, here's the weekly update, for the readers I have left, if any... There's one teensy swear in here, but this fic is rated T, so...**

**Disclaimer: Lol I haven't done these in a while... guys, you'd know if I was JKR. And I'm not. I have neither her writing ability nor her money.**

**January 1999**

"Mum, I love you, but really, we haven't even chosen a date..." Katie pleaded.

"Nonsense," her mother replied, "that doesn't mean you don't have to have a dress."

"Please, mum?" Katie drew out the first word, begging. Her mother had dragged her around Muggle London that Saturday, swooping in and out of bridal boutiques in search of a dress. To say her mother was excited was an understatement. Her mother was beaming, as if England had won the world cup.

"Fine, Katie, but don't you think we're going to put this off for very much longer."

"Not if I can help it," Katie had murmured before hightailing it out of the door of the boutique they were in. She had no problems whatsoever about marrying Oliver (she couldn't be happier, really) but her mother was the monster of all weddings. _Every single bloody detail. _

* * *

The wind was bitter and harsh, the sky a pallid grey. It was a freezing January day, but there he still was, poised in front of the hoops in position as Keeper. His ears were freezing, and his broom was a little slower than normal due to the pinching cold. Although he had to admit it wouldn't be Quidditch if the weather wasn't extreme - beaming sun, almost-hurricane, you name it, he'd played in it.

The crowd had thinned considerably since the game had started; exactly eight hours and twenty-seven minutes ago. Really, how hard was it to catch the snitch? The Seekers had one job. _One. _Oliver loved Quidditch (the bane of his existence since he was six) but sometimes, like right now, he'd very much rather be on the sofa at home, in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot cocoa. Yeah, that sounded nice. He hadn't touched ground in eight hours, and the sun was beginning to disappear into the horizon.

The quaffle hadn't been in Puddlemere's end for hours; they were dominating. Oliver was hovering on his broom uselessly. The score was 470 to 90, and the Chudley Cannons really had no chance at all.

He was running his fingers through his hair when he heard a sharp whistle - the game was done. Sighing in imminent relief, he dived to the ground, wobbling on his somewhat-unstable legs.

"Right, team," the captain called, after they had all went into the locker rooms. "Good game. You've got two days off of training, and we'll begin again Tuesday, six-thirty in the morning."

Oliver finished his locker room routine - pack away his broom, take a shower, gather his stuff, and go. He was ducking out the back doors when a sickly sweet familiar voice interrupted his actions, a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Hey, Ollie, howsit going?" Wonderful, he thinks. Attack of the psycho ex-girlfriend._Of course she would wait for him outside the locker rooms even though he had made it a mission to avoid her for the past four years._ There she was, and by the looks of her she didn't change; less clothes than necessary during a winter match, blonde hair as fake as ever and a little more makeup than a clown would wear, paired with a much-too-skinny body. He didn't see what was desirable about that, he much preferred Katie's soft curves compared to rigid skin and bones. She was the last absolute thing he wanted to see. Ever.

"Amy," he snapped, more harshly than intended. There was a reason he broke up with her, after all. "If you don't mind, I would like to go home to my _fiancee."_

Amy visibly flinched at the word _fiancee, _but responded ardently, batting her eyelashes in what she thought was an attractive manner. "Oh, Oliver! You never told me! Who's the lucky lady?"

Convinced he would lose his mind if he was around her any longer, he answered shortly. "Katie." Oliver attempted to wrench his wrist from her death grip, but her animalistic nails were digging in.

Amy raised one plucked, arched eyebrow. _What the hell did he ever see in her at Hogwarts? _"Katie Bell?"

"That's the one."

She pouted, and spoke briefly before dropping his wrist; "Oh, well, if you weren't engaged to _Katie, _I supposed we could have went out-"

A voice, a good kind of familiar, was coming towards him in the distance, from the stands. Katie, looking a little tired but smiling, from where she had been watching the last twenty minutes of his game, at their usual post-game meeting spot. "Oliver? Sorry I'm late, my mum's a pain-"

He rushed towards the blonde - _the natural blonde, _and pecked her on the lips, hugging her briefly. "Who's this?" she asked, regarding Amy, suspicion creeping into her tone.

Amy spoke up, glaring at Katie. "I'm Amy." Katie's head pivoted, and her and Oliver glanced at each other- he'd told her all about his maniac, crazy, slut of an ex-girlfriend.

There was a tense few moments of silence until Amy spoke - "Well, nice to meet your _fiancee, _Oliver, but again my offer still stands." She Apparated away before he got in another snide remark.

To his surprise, instead of bombarding him with questions, Katie burst out laughing; doubled-over, clutching her stomach. Oliver stood there, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why she was laughing for a good few minutes, still outside the locker rooms.

"Er, Kates?"

She straightened up, and talked in between giggles. "She's -giggle - absolutely -giggle - horrid! You were right!"

"Tell me something I don't know," he grumbled.

* * *

"Who do you want to invite?"

The question caught him off-guard. They were in the middle of a late dinner consisting of Katie's usual spaghetti, and he was almost inhaling it, being completely starving after the match. Oliver swallowed his last bite.

"Well, uh..."

"Your mum, maybe?" she laughed, scrawling something down on a piece of parchment.

"Oh, yeah. Her, dad, my grandparents, my Aunt Ellie, and my cousin Elizabeth."

"Right-o." Katie scribbled the names down. "And I'm going to start with my parents, my cousin David, Ange, Alicia, George, Harry, Audrey... Ginny, too, we were friends in my sixth year..." She trailed off, adding more to the list silently.

"Does-" she counted the names on the list, "-thirty-seven, plus some dates sound good? We should have around fifty."

"Sounds great, Katie, but when's the date?" Oliver asked, laughing.

"My mum said as soon as possible, but I have no bloody idea, what do you think?"

He shrugged, pondering the idea. "It's late January now, we could do it... say, early July?"

Katie nodded, adding _'early July' _to the top of the list. "Well, glad that's done."

"Can't stand wedding planning, can you?" Oliver joked, noticing her grimace and respond.

"I love you, but I can't even stand it."


	16. Alicia's Drunken Ramblings

**Sorry for the long wait, I've kind of been procrastinating... but ta-da, here's chapter sixteen. Don't forget to review!**

_March 1999_

"I _do not _want to have a bachlorette party."

Alicia frowned slightly. "It'll be fun, though, Katie, I promise."

The girl mentioned shook her head. "No. Nope, abso-bloody-lutely not."

Alicia exchanged a glance with Angelina. "Right," she huffed. "Could you at least tell us why _not?"_

"Because," started Katie, huffing because they couldn't see her logic, "I'm getting married to the man I love, and I'm not going to miss my bachlorette days, even though I didn't even have any."

Angelina rolled her eyes at Katie's insistence, but kept trying to persuade her. "That's a bad reason, Katie, and we all know it. Anyways, the point of a bachlorette party is to celebrate the _end _of your single days."

"Still no, because knowing Alicia, it'll be a huge party and a much bigger deal than it should be."

Angelina silently agreed, but didn't say anything. It was Alicia, in fact, who spoke up. "As I always say," she started in a mockingly-wise tone, "parties should _always _be huge."

Katie groaned, annoyed. "Fine. Lets settle for a compromise. We _can _have a bachlorette party," Alicia squealed, clapping her hands together, "but no more than ten people. And that's pushing it. _And _we're staying here, in my flat, no where else."

Alicia pouted a little bit, but nodded. "I suppose that'll do - me, you, Ange, Audrey, a few others, yeah, we'll have Firewhisky, for sure, Butterbeer, too," she suggested.

Katie shrugged, rather indifferently. "As long as you follow the rules and my flat isn't a pig sty, knock yourselves out."

* * *

That seemed to be what Alicia actually did. The girl never, _ever, _stopped talking about the upcoming party, and the only time Katie had groaned to Oliver about it, he had laughed and said, "Have fun with the girls, then. I'll just shack up with George for a few hours." She didn't really want this party, but made the compromise to appease Alicia, who would've never stopped bugging her about it had she said no.

All she wanted to do was to curl up on the couch, preferably into Oliver's chest, and read by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate. She didn't really feel like getting incoherently drunk on Firewhisky and play those really lame, very horrible drinking games Alicia insisted they play with her. Katie could kind of already predict what would happen: the girls would come over, her, Ange, Alicia, Audrey, Demelza, and Ginny. They would play some half-Muggle game like Truth or Dare and hide and seek, twisting the rules so they'd get drunk along the way. After that, they'd all do something stupid like run down Diagon Alley in nothing but knickers and a bra in the harsh March weather, and wake up in odd places with horrible hangovers and an even worse memory of the night before.

That's why she was in the bathroom, charming her hair into place and applying a touch of makeup - even though it was only girls and she usually wore none - and shrugged into the nights' outfit, one of Oliver's Quidditch tee shirts and some pair of old trousers she couldn't be bothered with throwing out.

"_What _are you wearing?" Alicia had asked the moment she walked through the doorstep into Katie's flat, accompanied by Angelina, eyes bobbing out of her head; she was dressed much more nicely, with tight-fitting jeans and a ruffled blouse.

"Clothes," said Katie simply, earning a snort from Angelina.

"Why not anything fancier?" Alicia asked, eyebrows shooting up into her forehead.

Katie shrugged noncommittally. "Because I couldn't be bothered with it, and plus, it isn't like we're going out or anything."

A quick knock echoed through the door as Alicia opened her mouth. Katie opened the door, revealing Ginny, Demelza, and Audrey. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail, and she had opted for jeans and a t-shirt.

"I come bearing gifts," said Audrey, and held out a little gold package wrapped with a silky white ribbon as she entered the doorway.`

"What's this?" Katie asked, eyebrow arched.

"You'll have to open it to see," grinned Audrey, and Katie led the four into the sitting room, automatically claiming the right side of the couch.

"Why do you always sit there?" Angelina asked suddenly, before anyone else could speak. Katie's forehead creased in confusion.

"What'd you mean?"

"Every single time I go hear, you're always sitting in _that _spot," explained Angelina simply.

"Oh," laughed Katie, "I don't know, I suppose it's just my spot." Putting the conversation to rest, she took the little package from Audrey, and undid the ribbon.

"Is this a gag gift?" she asked.

"It might be," replied Audrey, with a smirk.

Katie pulled on the end of the ribbon, untying it, and took the lid off the box.

"Patented Daydream Charms?"

Audrey nodded. "You've told me loads of times how much you hate sitting down with your mother for hours at a time going over wedding plans... well, now you can daydream about Ollie in his Quidditch uniform or something."

Katie grinned.

* * *

The next morning Katie didn't have a hangover - she had chosen not to drink, considering she never liked to and couldn't really handle her alcohol well. She had, however, woken up in a very uncomfortable position; on the sofa. Sitting up, and wincing as the kinks in her back popped, she padded her way over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

The rest of the girls had gone home around two in the morning last night, Angelina accompanying a very drunk and giggly Alicia back to her flat. Katie, Ginny, and Demelza had indulged in some Quidditch talk, and a very heated debate over Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies. Katie, of course, was defending Oliver's team while Ginny had defended the Harpies, to which she was newly signed to.

"I'm beginning to think you're lucky," said a familiar voice behind her, and made her way over to her fiancee to give him a lingering kiss.

"Why is that?" she asked, smoothing down her hair. Oliver had just gotten back, dressed in fresh clothes but looking completely exhausted. She made her way to the sitting room, tea in hand. He flopped onto the couch next to her.

"I played guinea pig for all of George's experiments all night," Oliver complained. Katie shifted over so that she was right next to him.

She could only imagine what had happened. "I was subject to Alicia's drunken ramblings until Angie had the sense to take her home."

Oliver laughed. "You didn't drink?"

"I never do, you know that."

"That's true."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, until Oliver broke it suddenly, jolting Katie from her half-asleep state.

"Five months."

Katie shifted gently and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Five months, and we'll be married."

"You never stop reminding me," she laughed.

Oliver, however, was serious. "Because I don't want you to forget."


	17. All She Saw Was His Face

_Early July 1999, preparing for the wedding in the choir room of the church_

"You don't have cold feet, do you?"

Angelina was standing there, hands on her hips, outfitted in her form-fitting blue bridemaid dress, smirking at Katie with a knowing look in her eye.

"No, no," said Katie quickly. "No, definitely not. I want to get married to him – I'm just nervous, you know?"

Reaching forward, Angelin straightened Katie's sparkling pearl necklace and replied with, "I know, I was in your shoes like nine months ago."

"How do I look?" Katie fretted, running her slightly-clammy hands down her dress nervously. The dress was an A-line gown with a sleek dream taffeta draped throughout the bodice, hugging her hips and falling into gentle pickups throughout the skirt and chapel length Empire bodice was lace that covered her shoulders and trailed down her back, stopping just past the open keyhole back.

"Hmm, you've looked better," joked Angelina, but seeing Katie's serious expression she replied seriously. "Gorgeous… honestly, Mrs Wood, Oliver's not going to know what hit him."

Katie looked slightly relieved, but still panicked. "And where's Alicia?"

"She's leading the guests in – I'll keep her away from the alcohaul at the reception so you don't have to," laughed Angelina.

"Alright – wait, who's here already? Is my mum here? Where is she?"

"First, almost everybody. Secondly, yes. Lastly, she's crying her eyes out even though the wedding hasn't even begun in the first row."

"Oh," said Katie, distractedly. "Okay. Good."

"Yeah," said Angelina softly, "and by the way…" She held out a little white box Katie hadn't realized was in her hand, and offered it to Katie.

"Your dress is something new…" began Angelina, a small smile on her face.

Katie untied the box, revealing a pair of blue pearl earrings, sparkling gently up at her. "Wow, Angelina… I don't know what to say…"

"That's something blue, and here-" Angelina pulled an ornately decorated pin from her hair, and tucked it gently into Katie's French twist, letting the diamond on the end peek out, "-this is something borrowed, and it's mine, so I want it back."

Katie smiled, her eyes shining over with emotion. "Oh, Angie…"

"And something old – I told your mother about my plan, and she helped me."

The last but not least item was a mother-of-pearl bracelet adorned with diamons, set in an elegant manner with a touch of sapphire.

"I was told by your mother that it's your grandmothers, and if you lose it, you're completely and utterly dead," laughed Angelina, and gestured for Katie to hold out her wrist while she fastened it.

"Thank you," breathed Katie, and not thinking about her hair or her makeup, she rushed to hug Angelina, grateful for the gesture. It was times like these when a girl loved her best friends.

"It wasn't a problem, Katie, I'd do anything for you," admitted Angelina quietly, embracing Katie back before holding her at arms' length to inspect her, eyes narrowing. Adjusting the necklace so it was straight, and tucking a loose piece of blonde hair back, she nodded.

"Ready?" asked Angelina.

"I don't think I'll ever be," murmured Katie, but it was her irrational fear of falling in front of crowds that was speaking.

"Katie," warned Angelina, just as Alicia silently walked up to them and grinned at the sight of Katie.

"Yes, I'm ready," confirmed Katie, squashing the remaining butterflies that lingered in her stomach.

"Everything's ready," assured Alicia, her eyes softening at Katie, "and your mother and father want to talk to you before – you know, before everything happens."

Katie nodded, and a few seconds later her mother rushed into the room, and turned to Angelina. "Thank you so much, dear," she started, "the bracelet and the earrings look wonderful, oh, thank you."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Bell," laughed Angelina, and Katie's mother turned to admire her.

"You're growing up, sweetie," whispered a glistening-eyed Mrs. Bell, and Katie rushed forward to hug your mother. "I still remember when you were a baby… oh, you look wonderful, Kate. Stunning, and I'm sure everyone in the audience will agree."

"Love you too, Mum," said Katie, and at that moment Katie's father came into the room, and her mother went to sit back down. Her father wearing his 'wedding tuxedo' as he affectionately called it, and hooked arms with his daughter, who's skin tone looked a little more pallid than usual.

"Ready, Kate?"

"I- yeah, I'm ready."

"Good, because there's one lucky guy waiting for you out there."

-break-

Her heart fluttered in her chest; possibly faster than it ever had before. Katie didn't have cold feet – no, none at all, but who wouldn't be nervous? It was her wedding day (the only one she ever planned on having) and what – what if she messed up on her vows, or tripped over the train, or what if this was just simply a dream and she'd wake up in the fourth-year girls' dormitory at the crack of dawn to her annoying dormmates? Or he wouldn't be waiting there – Merlin forbid that ever happen, because that would be terrifying and embarrassing – or it would all be a prank or a joke that she wasn't let in on?

"Katie," murmured her father, as they were poised to walk down the aisle – all it took was a simple push of doors and everyone would see her – "you look like you're going to throw up, darling, are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and tried to settle her shaky breathing, until she was taking calm and collected breaths, and let herself un-tense. "Yes," Katie said, with renewed confidence. Just get the wedding over (did every bride think like that?) and she'll have Oliver for the whole o f the evening, and the night, and the honeymoon…

"Okay, ready?" her father asked, and without waiting for an answer, Angelina and George (who happened to be Oliver's best man) made their way down the aisle, followed by Lee and Alicia- Katie and Oliver had opted for no flowergirls or ringbearers. Katie's father hooked her arm with his, and they began the descent down the aisle.

As soon as the whole alter and the pews came into view, standing as she walked down the aisle, they all seemed like a blur, Katie couldn't concentrate on anything – except for Oliver's face, who was grinning wildly and had a slight look of awe on his face. Forgetting her self-consciousness, she grinned right back at him, shuffling in rhythm with her father down the aisle.

Katie was too busy losing herself in Oliver's face to realize she was at the end of the aisle, and it wasn't until the wedding official (a distant cousin of Olivers') had asked, "Who gives this bride to be married?" and her father had replied with, "Me," and Katie blinked before taking her place at the altar.

The official droned on – really, why couldn't they be married already? – until he came to the vows.

He repeated his faithfully, never looking away from her, and she repeated them as well, with a twinkle in her eye. Katie could hear a small sniffle from the front row, and knew automatically it was her mother, crying, no doubt.

And the official continued – "Do you, Oliver Wood, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Katherine Bell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power of the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And he spun her around dramatically to George's wolf-whistles, and dipping her low, he met her lips in what was the first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

_Excuse my extremely bad knowledge of weddings - the last one I went to I was ten, and that was years and years and years ago - so I had to actually look up what happens because I forgot. Those of you who remember what a wedding is actually like, I apologize profusely. Anyways, here's the wedding, and the reception will be next (lots of ooey gooey fluffiness to come, folks). Review, please, even if it is only a few words, I extremely appreciate it. :) Oh, yes, and special thanks to my reviewers; ebonbon and Princess-Amon-Rae. You are amazing._


	18. Speeches

She took in every detail of his face – the little twinkle in his deep brown eyes, and the way his lips would pull back to reveal a perfect set of teeth as he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Time for the speeches!" A pompous voice called out, and the reception quieted. Katie turned from her position at the middle of the main table to see George, standing at the front of the room, chest stuck out and clearly imitating his brother Percy.

"Since I'm absolutely determined on embarrassing you," started George, returning to his normal tone and smiling, "I will go first, but I do believe my lovely wife-" he gestured to Angelina, beside Katie, who rolled her eyes- "has a few words to say to the new couple as well."

"When I first met Oliver, he was a Quidditch-obsessed psycho-maniac –sorry, but it's true – who worshipped my brother Charlie simply because he was Quidditch captain. It had gotten so bad we had caught him coddling his broomstick once-" everyone, including Oliver, laughed, "in the locker room. I'm glad you've found Katie, because – and I remember this clearly – she was the only one who would put up with the 4AM practices, mate, even when the rest of us wanted to kill you. You may have yelled yourself hoarse at us," Katie couldn't help but notice the strain in his voice when he said _us, _"but you were a pretty good Quidditch captain, and I have a feeling you'll be a pretty good husband, too, but if you ever hurt Katie… well, your first priority would to be to watch out for Katie _herself, _'cause she's a firecracker when she's mad, but I'm here too, and I'm not bragging at all when I say this, but I own a joke shop and therefore could come up with all sorts of punishments and revenge. On that cheery note, I'm finished, and have the best marriage and all that other stuff." The reception laughed.

George went and sat back down at Oliver's side to loud applause, and Angelina stood up in her seat.

"Right, well, George put it well. I'm going to say this quickly - Oliver, you love Quidditch, common fact, and I'm glad that you've found someone you love just as much. And Katie... well, we have time for girl talk later," with a discreet wink at Katie, Angelina sunk back down and the reception resumed in it's usual fervor.

_Katie Bell._

_Katie Wood._

_Katherine Wood. _

She was Mrs. Katie Wood, and hadn't realized she had been grinning externally until Oliver touched her arm gently.

"Kate? You're smiling and staring off in the distance, love, it's kind of freaking me out."

"Oh!" she flushed. "Just thinking..."

"About your lovely new husband?" Oliver gestured to himself, and Katie rolled her eyes affectionately at her.

"Something like that, yeah," she said, grinning, and her eyes gazed up to him, and he noticed the twinkle in her eye again - not that it had ever left, though.

"You know," he started, leaning over to whisper in her ear, still seated at the dinner table, "I can't wait till we get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because we're going on our honeymoon." Oliver had been bringing this fact up about twice an hour... Katie was excited, yes, too, but not to this extreme, probably given the fact she didn't know where they were going.

"You _still _haven't told me where we're going, Ol," she grumbled, and he laughed seeing her cute puppy-dog pouting expression.

"All in due time."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Nope, you won't know until we get there," he winked, and Katie muttered something that sounded like _impossible. _

"Is it nice?"

"Only the best for you, love."

-break-

"Have fun, sweetheart, did you make sure to pack a bathing suit?" Her mother quizzed as they were leaving the reception.

_Bathing suit… _that had to mean…somewhere tropical, right?

"Yes, Mum, and I still don't know where I'm going," Katie huffed.

"Oh, you'll enjoy it there. I heard it was quite nice," Katie's mum mused thoughtfully.

"Wait-" Katie narrowed her eyes, "You know where we're going?"

"Yes, Oliver let me in on the secret."

"Can you tell me?" Katie tried. If anyone knew how much she hated secrets, it was her mother.

"No," her mother laughed, "he told me that you would probably ask, too."

"Portkeys leaving in five minutes, Katie!" called Alicia, a few meters away holding out a silver hand mirror to Katie and beckoning Oliver over to grab it as well.

"Ready?" Oliver asked his wife – the word was still foreign in Katie's mind, but still felt very natural… Katie gripped the mirror, and Oliver's hand overlapping hers as they waited for the portkey to set off.

A few minutes later, she felt a familiar tug at her naval and the reception tent disappeared from view.

* * *

_Cliffie? Whaaat? Haha. This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it's a two-part kind of thing, so stay tuned for the honeymoon (warning: lots and lots and lots of upcoming fluff). Sorry I've been updating inconsistently, it's officially spring but there's still four feet of snow outside (why?) so I've been very busy, enjoying the end of the local hockey season ;p_

_Review to let me know how this chapter went!_


	19. Splashing in the Sun

Katie's line of vision cleared and came into focus. She was standing in an airy lobby of some sort, with high marble archways and a clear glass roof, at least fifteen feet above her head. She was surrounded by tanned locals in swimsuits and summer robes, and suddenly she felt overdressed in her wedding gown.

It was warm, much too warm for July in London, even in the height of summer. She was already getting a little clammy. It had to be somewhere down south, but this wasn't France...

"The Carribean?" Katie grinned, and turned to her new husband.

"Close," stated Oliver, "it's the Dominican Republic. All sandy beaches here, love."

"Really?" she had asked, and the excitement etched onto her face was very, very clear. Katie had never even been out of Europe, so being on the other side of the world...

"Really," he confirmed, and wound his hand into hers as they approached the desk, L-shaped and situated in the middle of the lobby. Was this a hotel? It definitely seemed like one, seeing the desk and the beach-themed lounge, with seashell decorations and the bright, airy surroundings.

Katie was just about to ask where they were before Oliver went up to the clerk.

"Wands, please?" The desk attendant was a young woman who had to be in her late twenties, with long dark hair flowing down to her waist and sparkling hazel eyes. Katie was surprised that she wasn't as rude as the St. Mungo's office attendants. She dug her wand out and placed it on the counter, just as Oliver did so.

After a brief spell, the clerk handed them back their wands.

"Have a nice stay, Mr and Mrs Wood."

Katie grinned.

* * *

It was _literally _paradise. Waking up to the rising Dominican sun peeking through the curtains, casting a faint, beautiful glow around the room. Entwined with him, feeling his warm breath on her shoulder and laughing gently because he was still out cold from last night. A night that brought a faint blush to her cheeks whenever she thought about it.

She had never felt so happy and healthy, breathing in the salty clear ocean air streaming through the balcony after an eventful night and a heavy sleep with her new husband. She laid her head back against the pillow and smiled in complete happiness. If she knew a honeymoon would feel this good, Katie would've eloped the moment he proposed.

Shifting slightly between the silk sheets, and pulling it up to her shoulders to not expose herself, she was content just staring at his face, the little birthmark beneath his ear and the way his nose and forehead would occasionally scrunch up in his sleep. A few minutes later, Oliver's eyes flickered lazily and suddenly hazel eyes were staring into blue ones.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"It certainly is," he replied in the same low tone, the one that would often send shivers down her spine. She _ra__diated _happiness - her blue eyes shone brightly and Katie's face was literally glowing.

After a quick period of debating whether she should get up or not, Katie sat up in bed, clutching the sheet to her body as not to expose too much, even though that was a bit silly. Oliver chuckled at that action. He'd already seen the whole thing.

* * *

A week went by, a week spent gloriously basking in the warm sun on the beach, and staying up all night in bed. It was a happy, blurry haze of a honeymoon, and Katie wished the honeymoon could last _forever. _There wasn't really anything that could compare to waking up peacefully to her husband with the tropical sunlight pouring in through the master bedrooms' balcony doors._  
_

"And to think," said Katie, tying up the strings of her bathing suit, "that we've been here for a week already..."

Oliver had spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and stood next to his wife in the bathroom. "It's gone by quickly, hasn't it?"

"Too quickly," she sighed, and reached for an elastic to messily put up her hair in a ponytail. "It's off to work when we get back..."

"I _do _miss Quidditch," said Oliver with a slight frown, and Katie rolled her eyes. Something only _Oliver _would say.

"You'll be playing eight hours a day when we get back to London, and I'm sure the shagging makes up for it."

He gave her an appraising glance, letting his eyes travel from her long legs up to her torso and chest and up to her slightly amused face. "Very much so," he agreed. She just laughed, shaking her head and tugging on his arm.

"Come on, if you don't hurry up, we're bound to be late."

"It's not like there's a time limit on the beach."

"I want to get there _before _all of the kids get out..."

"Alright, alright..."

* * *

"Hey! That's against the rules!" Katie tried to remain serious but couldn't, her face cracking into a grin. Oliver flicked his hands across the top of the water, sending a splash of cerulean water over her and dousing her hair. He sent her a mischievous smirk.

"It's on," she grinned, and splashed water, dousing him as well and dodging the even larger splash he sent back at her, not caring that her hair was plastered to her face and neck and Katie looked out of breath, a faint flush covering her cheeks as she swam around in the warm water, avoiding the splashes that he sent her way.

The childish game of splashing each other went on for quite a while; sometimes Katie would be 'winning', sometimes Oliver would be 'winning'. Before he could respond with another large splash of his own, she dove headfirst into the water and grabbed onto his ankles, dragging him down with her before they both broke the surface, laughing and giggling like children.

* * *

_It's been almost three weeks since I updated this... oops *blushes* RL has been all kinds of crazy. This story is coming to a close soon - three or four more chapters, that's it. Maybe an epilogue. Thanks for the great response!_


	20. Contemplating

_Married life, _Katie thought, _was hard to get used to. _But now that she was used to it, it was wonderful.

They seemed to have developed a little bit of a routine – Katie got home from her secretarial position with the Montrose Magpies, and Oliver came back from Quidditch practice all sweaty, which triggered his wife to roll her eyes and tell him to go take shower. She'd cook dinner, and they'd eat together, talking about the days' events and would cuddle on the couch in front of the fireplace, or go visit George and Angelina (who had announced that they were expecting).

"You think we should have one of those some day?" asked Oliver, nudging her stomach while she was finished up supper one day after a short visit to the joke shop to say hi to Angie. She set the dishes to dry with a wave of her wand and turned around.

"What?" asked Katie, completely confused. "Oh!" She looked down at her stomach like it was alien, and imagined Angelina's small but steady bump, and just couldn't imagine it so _big. _"You know, I've never really given too much thought about it."

"We could have a mini Wood-Bell Quidditch team," her husband suggested innocently. Katie shook her head earnestly.

"No way… too many. _Way _too many. I couldn't handle that."

"I want more than one, though."

"Okay," sighed Katie, "more than one, less than seven. Whatever happens, happens."

Oliver just smiled, patted her stomach, and grabbed a plateful of potatoes and rice before disappearing to the dining room table.

* * *

"So I was thinking…" he started off slowly, jabbing his fork into the carrots.

"You were thinking…" Katie prompted slowly, wishing he'd get on with it.

"This flat's tiny," Oliver gestured around them, and Katie couldn't help but be inclined to agree. She'd moved in with him in what was supposed to be a bachelor pad, and it wasn't really easy to keep things neat – both of their stuff combined caused the small area to become very cluttered. "So I was thinking… maybe we should start looking for somewhere bigger."

"I was thinking about that too," stated Katie, after washing down her potatoes with a glass of milk. "As much as I love the… _coziness, _it's much too small here. This place is meant for one person only."

"My great aunt has a cottage near Bristol, and she's moving out to live with my aunt – her daughter – and since she doesn't have any other kids or nieces or nephews, she's giving it to me."

She nodded. "We'll have to check it out then… because really, the bathroom can hardly even fit one person, it's quite hard to brush my teeth in the morning with you there distracting me."

"Distracting you?"

* * *

"It's no fun," moaned Angelina. "I feel like crap and I still have four months left to go."

"It'll be worth it when your kid gets here, though," shrugged Katie, and absentmindedly wondered if it would be that crappy when she had kids.

_When. _Not if, but when. It would be pretty amazing, she had to admit, holding a little bit of life, life that she and Oliver had _made,_ in her arms for the first time. The more that she thought about it, the less unappealing it seemed. Maybe she would start laying off the Contraceptive Potion soon. He wanted them, and she knew it. It really _was _only a matter of time.

Not a _whole _Wood Quidditch team, though. Maybe half. Or a quarter.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

Katie laughed out loud at the sight of her friends' eyes lighting up. With Angelina, this meant she was in for a long, excited, mostly one-sided conversation. Angie looked down at her bump and smiled back up at Katie.

"Yeah, doctor said it's a girl. A _girl, _Katie!" Her eyes brimmed with happiness. Katie gave Angelina a slightly awkward half-hug, due to the small watermelon that seemed to be hiding underneath Angelina's shirt. A little tiny human baby girl.

* * *

"That's the last of it." Oliver surveyed the empty flat with his hands in his pockets and turned to his wife, who was crouched over shrinking everything and putting it in one big box on the ground. Katie put it at her feet and stood next to him.

"You know what, I might miss this place," she mused. "I don't know why... maybe the tiny-ness of it. The fact that I'm _always _bumping into you."

"I've lived in here for a while... my first place, on my own," he replied casually, before turning away and putting the box under one arm. Oliver held his hand out to his wife, who accepted it.

The familiar pull of Apparation tugged at her stomach, and she disappeared.

* * *

_ Sorry for the short chapter. I seem to be writing that a lot now, don't I? Well, I updated as quick as I could. I've been really busy enjoying the semi-decent weather up here (snow is almost done melting) and skyping my best friend, who's currently in Jamaica for a vacation. Lucky._

_Anyways, review, and tell me what you think, about them having a baby. Only a few more chapters left to go, guys!_


	21. Not Pulling My Wand

_**Two and a half Months Later**_

"We don't go out much anymore."

Oliver shrugged, stretching his feet out on the sofa. "You're at work, I'm at work, we get home, we eat, and then we sleep."

"I'm just so _tired _all of the time," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Recently, she had cut it so it had gone up to her collarbone, framing her heart-shaped face nicely.

"Because you work twelve-hour shifts, Katie," he reminded her.

"I know – apperantly, the Magpies have enough money to produce mounds of memorbilia – personalized quills, jumpers, whatnot – but they can't afford to hire _one more _person to help them out with their finances. Seeing as I work with managing their money _every single bloody day, _I _know _they have enough to hire somebody else."

Oliver gestured to the sofa and she curled up next to him, melting into his side. "Do you actually enjoy it there? Don't lie to me. You're always tired, and everything about that place seems to tick you off. Is it something you enjoy doing, truthfully?"

Katie sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She waited a few moments before responding. "I love the fact that it involves Quidditch. But everything else – no. What am I supposed to do? It's not like there's – "

"You could always, you know, work somewhere else," Oliver stated blantlantly.

His wife stared at him like he just spoke in a foreign language. "I wouldn't find a better-paying job, though, anywhere else."

"You shouldn't be sacrificing happiness for money."

"But-"

"Anyways, look at our savings. We could retire _now _and live the rest of our lives comfortably."

"That's true, but-"

"Just promise me you'll look around. I see how much that place makes you miserable."

"_Fine, _Oliver. I promise."

Looking a bit more relieved, Oliver twisted so he could look at her face. "Does a Muggle restaurant sound good tonight?"

"Really?" Katie asked, laughing. Ever since she had convinced him to go to one with her once, he hadn't been able to get enough of them. _It's fascinating and a little bit odd, but in a good way, _he said.

"Yeah, we could go to that one in London…"

"There's a _lot _of Muggle restaurants in London, Oliver, you've got to be specific."

"That Chinese one, the first one you took me to…"

_Dragon Buffet, _she remembered that one vividly. It was a bright, busy, cultural restaurant with a large patio area and wonderful food. It was one of their first dates after their honeymoon, and they had talked for hours, refilling their plates courtesy of the buffet.

"Why not? I like that place."

_Thirty minutes later_

"Here for the buffet?" The waitress asked, and the couple nodded. She gestured to the large amount of food set out and told them to go serve themselves.

"Try some of this," Oliver suggested, holding out his fork. Noodles were wrapped around the utensil. Katie complied, leaning in.

"OhmyMerlinthatsmellsdisgusting," she breathed, without stopping for intervals in between the words. Her nose crinkled and she leaned backwards.

Oliver looked at her funny. "Don't you love this kind of stuff?"

Katie swallowed thickly; "I did, but the scent just makes me want to... for lack of better terms, throw up. I don't know why... It wasn't like that before..."_  
_

"Who knows," shrugged her husband, continuing to pile food into his mouth.

* * *

"I think I ate something bad last night... ugh, I feel ill." Katie buried her face into the sofa pillow, groaning. As soon as she woke up that morning, she had felt the urge to run to the bathroom and basically puke her guts out - which she did.

"Write the office," suggested Oliver, pulling a tshirt over his bare upper body, giving her a very delicious view of his muscles - _wow_. Even sick, that was one thing she couldn't get enough of. He replaced the discarded t-shirt with his Quidditch uniform, adjusting the straps on the guards.

"I did - I'm not going in today."

"Go to St. Mungo's, if it is something involving bad food they'll sort it out."

"No. Not there."

"Just once. I'm not a Healer and you're not a Healer and none of our friends are, so you're going to have to. I'll know if you don't, too."

"Fine. But it's not a big deal." Aware of the fact that she was acting like a 10-year-old child, Katie groaned and lifted her face off of the side of the pillow so she could see Oliver better.

"Good," he said, before grabbing his wand and Apparating away.

* * *

"Can I help you?" asked the Welcome Witch tiredly, picking at one perfectly painted nail. The amount of white in St. Mungo's brought back unwelcome memories, ones of sitting in a hospital bed being picked and prodded at for once. Katie shivered; she _hated _hospitals. _Loathed _them. It was only because of Oliver she was standing in the waiting room because of it.

"I think I have food poisioning - "

"That way. Waiting area to the left."

Katie followed the hall the Welcome Witch pointed down to (while thinking that the title was _completely _inappropriate; for a supposed _Welcome _Witch the witch at the desk was _not _very welcoming at all).

Katie signed her name on the waiting list and took a seat, waiting to be called. Tapping her fingers on her knee impatiently, she surveyed the room around her; white walls, black chairs, window charmed to be the image of a clear, blue sky. Perfectly dull, if anything.

"Wood? Katie Wood? Room six." A Healer poked her head into the room, smiling briefly before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"My husband is convinced I have _food poisoning _and I really don't think so - something didn't smell right at the restaurant last night, and I woke up this morning throwing up for a good twenty minutes of my morning." Katie rolled her eyes, trying to wordlessly signify to the Healer that it was, in fact, _nothing. _

The Healer - a petite woman with graying hair and an easy smile, introduced as Healer Allen - tapped her wand on her side, thinking for a few moments.

"Was it a food you usually liked?"

"Yeah - Muggle restaurant. Noodles."

The Healer pointed her wand at Katie, murmuring a few things underneath her breath. Blue air swirled around Katie like a mist, before settling and disappearing. The Healer smiled, her aged brown eyes lighting up.

"Your husband was wrong, dearie, that isn't food poisoning, but something else indeed."

"What is it?"

"You're pregnant."

Her whole body tensed, and she choked on her breath. Katie's light green eyes were comically wide. As if she hadn't thought of that! Didn't even expect it at all! She should've... she lay off of the contraceptive potion months ago, and the timing was right, even if they weren't planning... It seemed so _obvious _in hindsight. _As if. _Well, they were in a good place in their lives.

"Really? You're not pulling my wand or anything?"

Healer Allen murmured a few more things underneath her breath, spells. "No, no. About a month, it is. There's a few pamphlets about what you can and cannot do in terms of magic for pregnancy."

"Merlin," muttered Katie. Healer Allen and her discussed it a little bit more, with each piece of information making Katie more and more comfortable with the idea. Once she left the hospital, shocked but happy (a grin had firmly made its way onto her face, and for some reason, she couldn't get rid of it).

Now, however, it was onto telling Oliver.

* * *

_ Please forgive me. I have not, and never will, abandon this story. For all of you followers, would you mind dropping a review? Just to let me know how I'm doing. Even a few words will do._

_Thanks, and enjoy!_


	22. Life

It had been a week after Katie had received the news that she was expecting, but she hadn't told Oliver yet. It hadn't sunk it with her, not really. Maybe once she was showing... she was only at six weeks, anyways. A month and a half.

She pulled her hair back and continued cooking dinner. A few days ago, she had sent in her resignation letter to the Montrose Magpies, and was still looking for a new job; Merlin knew she had enough qualifications, Katie was just very, very picky in terms of finding a job.

Smoke rose from a pan, and Katie coughed heavily, swearing. "Evanesco," she murmured, and the burnt meat in the pan disappeared. She had been too lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the meat burning up.

"Cooked vegetables it is, then," she said to herself, straining the water out of the pot of vegetables and pouring them into a large bowl. Katie set them on the counter and returned to cooking, taking out a new package of meat and vowing to keep an eye on it.

A loud sound popped through the room, a telltale sign of Apparation. Katie, startled, dropped the meat on the ground.

"Damn it, Oliver!"

"Sorry, Kates." He leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Katie turned her face to the side, so his lips met hers.

"It's alright - and go take a shower, you stink," she laughed, pushing him playfully. Still in his Puddlemere uniform, Oliver winked at her before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Two weeks. Why was she so nervous to tell him? He would _love _the news, and she knew it. Nobody knew; she hadn't owled her mother or visited Angelina or any of her other friends since. Katie supposed it was just because she wanted to come to terms with it. It hadn't really sunk in yet, not really. Perhaps once it showed. She didn't feel much different - it didn't feel as if _life _was growing inside of her.

"What's the matter? You seem sort-of... out of it today."

"Mmm, I don't know," replied Katie, taking a bite of her apple pie, "I suppose I'm just tired."

Oliver nodded, looking as if he didn't really believe her flimsy excuse. "You've seemed kind of quiet for the past few weeks. Is anything wrong?"

Katie bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

"If there is, just tell me."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just I was trying to come to terms with it, I know it's what we had planned for the future but for some reason I didn't think it would happen, and I wasn't sure what you were going to say although I'm hoping you'll be happy about it, I think you will be -"

"Katie, can you please just cut to the chase?"

"I'm pregnant." She stated it so blatantly that his eyes widened.

Silence.

"Oliver? Er.."

"You're... really? Really? _Wow. _Really?... Have you double-checked? Are you sure? _Really, really _sure? Because you know -"

"I'm sure." Katie confirm, cutting off his monologue. Silence washed over them again.

"Well," Oliver said suddenly, "that's great... that's great!" His eyes almost comically fell to her stomach, scrutinizing it.

"There's nothing there yet," she laughed, "I'm only... er, about seven weeks, I think. I'm not sure when my due date is..."

"That doesn't matter... Merlin, a baby! What if I drop it?"

Katie giggled at his sudden question - it was something so _Oliver_-like to say. He just found out _moments _ago, and he was wondering if he'd drop it? "Just... like a Quaffle. But more important. Puddlemere's top Keeper doesn't drop the Quaffle, does he?"

He grinned, showing off a line of straight white teeth. "Good point." Katie smiled back at him, glad he received the news well... what, really, was she worried for? She worried too much for her own good. He had been hinting towards it lately, too, so this wasn't _that _big of a surprise...

"And," he said, leaning in towards her across the table, and speaking in a low tone, "I know what we can do to celebrate afterwards."

* * *

"Guess."

"_Katie, _can you just tell me?"

"Guess."

"_No._"

"Guess."

Angelina huffed and crossed her arms - as well as she could - over her large, expanding stomach. "You're running away with Roger Davies to America."

"Ew. No. I don't know where you get these things. C'mon, guess. _Actually _guess. Here, I'll give you a hint." And not-so-subtly, Katie mimicked having a round belly.

"Oh. My. Merlin. Really? _Really? _Oh - this is wonderful! Wait - baby - ah!" As best as she could, Angelina gave Katie a sideways hug.

"How'd Oliver react?"

"Bit surprised at first, but it wasn't _completely _unexpected. He'd been hinting at it for a while, just little things - suggesting a cat for 'practice' and stuff."

"Better than George reacted," Angelina laughed, reminiscing, "passed out cold on the floor. Had to _ennervate _him six times to get him to wake up."

"Really?" Katie giggled, rather girlishly.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. Wait, Kate - how far along are you?" asked Angelina.

"Er - seven weeks and a bit, I believe."

"Oh!" said Angelina, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Oh! Katie, do you know what this means?"

"No..."

"Our kids are going to be in Hogwarts together! I'm due in three weeks, early November! And that means that your little sprog will be here sometime in the summer, around there!" Angelina looked so thrilled at the fact, grinning and hardly containing her excitement. Katie laughed alongside her.

"With George as a father, your kid will get into all sorts of trouble," said Katie lightly.

"Ah, but I'm used to that, aren't I?"

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Mum!" Katie embraced her mother tightly. It had been a good few months since she'd seen her mother in person, and truthfully she felt a little bad for not keeping in touch. Her mother had a smell of cinnamon wafting around her, and her warm brown eyes took her daughter in.

"Oh, honey, it's so great to see you!" Mrs. Bell ushered her daughter in, letting her take a seat on the sofa.

"Where's dad?" She asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie noticed another gilded frame on the mantel of the fireplace - her and Oliver's wedding photo.

"Still at work - he took the night shift, won't be home until tomorrow morning. So, what's with this unannounced visit, and where's that lovelyhusband of yours?" Mrs. Bell sat next to her daughter on the sofa, leaning back. A steaming cup of tea was in her hands, and she took a tentative sip.

"I have something important to tell you - and at work, according to the wireless the Puddlemere vs. Montrose game is taking longer than expected," Katie explained, leaning back as well. Her feet were sore from a day of non-stop walking and Apparating; to Angelina's, down Diagon Alley, to her mothers...

"Well, you certainly didn't take long to cut to the chase," Mrs. Bell winked, "and I'm impatient. What's this news you have to tell me?"

Katie chuckled at her mothers' eagerness. "I won't make you guess. I'm... Mum, I'm having a baby."

A dead silence fell through the house, and her mother stiffened.

Suddenly, her mother had wrapped her in a hug so tightly and quickly, she could barely breath. "Oh, my baby! My baby's going to have a baby! I'm going to be a grandma!" Mrs. Bell grinned so wide that her cheeks ached, before pulling back and looking at Katie from arms' length. "All grown up," she said a little sadly, and her eyes became a little misty, looking over her daughter. Katie felt her eyes becoming clouded in return. Her mother looked completely and utterly happy.

"Congratulations, honey. Being a mother is one of the most fantastic things in life, and if your child turns out as wonderful as you did, you'll be so, so happy."

"I know," replied Katie, smiling softly at her mother, "I already am."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait (well, not as long as before, but still...) I wanted to make sure I did this chapter right, and I really hope I did. I lied earlier on when I said 3/4 more chapters - I don't know how many more. I hope everyone liked this, and the reactions seemed real - I struggled a bit on the first part, but overall, I like what I have. If you guys would be so nice as to review, that would be great. I ask only one question: boy or girl?_


	23. Halloween Baby, Maybe

Katie scrutinized herself in the mirror, eyes narrowing and shirt bunched up to just beneath her chest. She was three months along now, and her stomach had a slight roundness to it now. It was rather annoying now, she thought, that people stared at her stomach, unsure if they were supposed to say 'congratulations,' or look away because she simply just had alot to eat last night.

A bump made it seem more real, and after the positive reactions she got from both her husband and mother, she was wholly happy. Katie truthfully didn't expect to feel _this _happy over it, but now she was jumping-up-and-down can't wait.

A week ago, she had gotten a letter by owl post from the Healer who had told her she was expecting, telling her to come in in one month, to do a perfunctuary test to make sure that everything was going well and possibly figure out what gender their baby was.

She knew she would love her own little girl, to dress up and teach, but then again, she would absolutely like a baby boy, because even now she was sure that they'd be a fantastic Quidditch player; it was in their bloodlines, after all.

Katie had asked Oliver's input one night, and he'd told her he'd be happy with both, hinting that the could possibly have _more _than one, to which she'd replied that she was definitely _not _going to have a complete Wood Quidditch team.

* * *

"Would you like to know the gender of your child?"

Katie turned to look at Oliver, who managed to look positively gleeful and confused at the same time. They had opted to go with a Muggle doctor, since being half-raised in the Muggle world made Katie a little more reluctant about using magic for those sorts of things.

"Surprise?" she mouthed to him, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, we're going to wait," Oliver told the Muggle doctor politely, who nodded.

"A surprise," the doctor laughed. "Well, the baby's good; growing at the right rate and all. You should probably expect the baby around mid-November, but it could be as early as late October. Mrs Wood, you'll have another check-up in four weeks to see the progress."

"Thank you," said Katie.

After they had finished booking up the next appointment, Oliver turned to his wife.

"Late October to mid-November," he mused thoughtfully. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we had a Halloween baby?"

* * *

_a/n - sorry about this, it's a small little interlude. things are going to pick up and you should expect an appearance from baby Wood in the next few chapters! Continue telling me what you think it will be. _


End file.
